My Only One
by MyImmortalxo
Summary: All Time Low Fanfic - sequel to Forget About It: Lexie is happy with her life back in England, all the past is behind her. But how will she handle a surprise appearance from a certain group of people?
1. Prologue

Lexie Brandon never had an easy life. Her mother died when she was only 12 and then her dad became an alcoholic. Then he recovered. Her, her father and brother, Noah, moved to Baltimore, US. There she made friends. Fell in love. Her life seemed better.

The boy she fell in love with was called Alex Gaskarth. He wasn't perfect, nobody was. But to her, he was. He was the lead singer of a band called All Time Low. A band that Lexie always believed would make the big time, but she never got to find out.

While on Warped Tour with them, she got a call from her brother and had to fly home immediately, only to hear the news that her father was dead. A drunken accident. Her and Noah had to move back to England, where she was forced to leave her friends behind. She had to leave Alex behind. She never even said a proper goodbye to him, it was too hard. Lexie called his best friend and guitarist of the band, Jack, and told him what had happened. Then she left.

Now, 5 years later, Lexie was happy again. She was a journalist at the local newspaper, something she had always wanted to do. She had also found love again. She met Jonathan when she was 20 and they were living together. They were also engaged to be married. The wedding was 3 weeks away. Lexie had no doubts about getting married to him, she loved him.

But she still thought about Alex nearly every day. She thought about what future they could have had if they had never moved back to England. She never searched for him though. Or the band. It was too hard for her to do. She moved on, though it killed her everyday to do it.

Infact, she never thought that she would see them again, until that one day in March 2011.


	2. Chapter 1: The Show

Lexie clocked out of the main office or her works building, put on her coat and headed out for the stairs. She walked outside into the car park where she got into her car, which was parked in its usual spot. When she got in her car, she exchanged the heels she wore for work, for a pair of flat shoes. She couldn't drive in heels. She remembered the days when she could never wear heels... now she wore them on a daily basis. Infact, she wore more girly things than what she did when she was a teenager. Right now she was wearing a black pencil skirt, a simple white blouse and a black cardigan, with her coat over it. _Very mature and corperate,_ she thought to herself.

Sighing, shaking off her memories of the past, Lexie started the car and headed home. She put the radio on and was tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove, when a song playing caught her attention. _I know that voice,_ she thought. She would know that voice anywhere. Turning the volume up, she listened carefully.

_Maybe it's not my weekend,_

_But it's gonna be my year,_

_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere,_

_And this is my reaction to everything I fear,_

_'Cos I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here._

_Alex,_ she thought. His voice was slightly different to how it was when she knew him, but she recognised it. Her thoughts were confirmed when the radio host said, "And that was All Time Low with Weightless."

All Time Low. They had made it. Tears started to well in her eyes and she hastily wiped her face with her sleeve as she pulled into the driveway to her house. Jonathan wasn't home yet, he finished work an hour later than she did.

Sniffling, she quickly made her way through the front door and dashed around the living room to find her laptop. She waited impatiently for the internet to load, and then quickly searched 'All Time Low' on Google. She clicked on the first link that came up, which lead her to their Wikipedia page. She read through it nervously and excitedly. She discovered that they'd had 2 more albums after The Party Scene and their fourth album called Dirty Work was due out soon. _They've done so much,_ she thought in awe. There was a lot of stuff about their tour history, all the amazing bands they'd toured with.

She bit her lip, thoughtfully. It said here that they were starting their US headline tour this month, could it be that they were in the UK right now? Touring here before they went to the US?

She went on the first ticket website she could think of and searched them. There it was. They were playing at London Brixton Academy. Tonight. And tomorow as well. They were the last two dates of their UK tour. It was sold out.

Lexie couldn't decide whether she was happy or sad about that. As soon as she heard them on the radio, she immediately began thinking about ways she could get to see them again. But should she do that? Would it hurt too much to see them all again? It wasn't as if she left on a positive note. She figured that if she ever saw Alex again, he would be furious.

But she couldn't just forget about it now. Now that she knew they were here. The venue was only half an hour away from where she was, except that the tickets were sold out. But Lexie had been to enough concerts to know that there is always people selling tickets outside the venue before doors open.

It was a rash decision. A stupid impulse, but she had to do it. She had to go see them.

She scrambled around in her bag for her phone and called Isabelle, her best friend.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked as soon as Isabelle answered.

"Well I was planning to eat my way through a full tub of ice cream and watch re-runs of The Vampire Diaries, but I take it you have something better?"

"Yes," she said, trying not to smirk. Isabelle was always like this, it's why she loved her so much. "I need to go to a concert tonight and I don't want to go alone."

"Woah, that was sudden," Isabelle said. "Usually you give me a couple hours notice at least before you drag me along to a concert."

"Izzy, it's _them_."

Isabelle was silent for a moment, then she heard her gasp in surprise as she understood what Lexie meant. "You mean they're playing a show tonight? I thought you never searched for them. You said it would be too hard to do."

"I heard them on the radio on the way home from work. They're playing Brixton tonight and tomorow. I can't not go," Lexie said, almost pleading.

Isabelle sighed. "Okay, I'll go with you. Pick me up in an hour."

"Okay, bye!" Lexie said excitedly and ran upstairs to get ready.

She met Isabelle at work when she first started and she was the best friend that Lexie had ever had. Lexie told her all about her past. She knew about All Time Low and Alex, but Lexie made her promise to never try and find out how they were doing career-wise. Isabelle was a constant reminder of her life in America though. She shared the same name as Alex's mother, though it was spelt differently. She wanted to put everything behind her, but now they were here. It was almost as if she was meant to hear them on the radio.

She rummaged around to find something she could wear, but her fashion style had changed since she was a teenager. She put on her only pair of skinny jeans and wore a plain white t-shirt with her black baseball style jacket. Then she put on her pair of trainers that she only rarely wore. She left her hair as it was, in a ponytail, and grabbed her bag heading downstairs.

She scribbled a note to Jonathan so he would know where she was and got into her car to pick Isabelle up. It was only a ten minute drive and she beeped the car horn when she pulled up outside. Isabelle came out, wearing jeans as well and a blue checkered shirt.

Isabelle had a kind of obvious beauty. She had long dark hair and striking green eyes, framed by thick lashes. She was tall and slender and heads turned wherever she walked. She looked good in just about anything, and though her attire was usually made up by dresses and high-heeled boots, she knew better than to wear something like that to a concert.

As Isabelle climbed into the passenger seat, she said, "Do you even have tickets for this?"

"Nope. It's sold out," Lexie told her as they drove down the street. "But there's usually people outside selling tickets, so I'm hoping that we can get them there."

"And if we can't?"

Lexie hesitated, "Then I'm going to come back later when it will be over and try and find them outside the venue."

Isabelle looked at her, concern in her eyes. "Are you sure you're ready to see them again? Especially Alex. I mean, you told me what everything was like between you two. Love like that doesn't just fade away."

"I know," Lexie said. "It doesn't, but I'm with Jonathan now. It's not like I'm going to see Alex and we're going to run into each others arms. He'll probably hate me, but I need to see them. I feel as though hearing them on the radio was a sign that I was supposed to go tonight."

"Well I hope you're right," Isabelle said.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and only when they parked and got out of the car, heading towards the venue, did Isabelle speak again.

"How much do you think tickets are going to be?"

"Not cheap," Lexie said. "I brought £100 in cash, just in case."

Luck was on their side. There was a couple of guys trying to sell off extra tickets and Lexie bought two, for £20 each. They made their way to the back of the queue and were standing for half an hour before they were let in.

"I want to stand at the back," Lexie said to Isabelle as the security scanned their tickets. Isabelle just nodded and stood beside her at the back of the room as everybody else filed inside, cramming around the stage.

"Are you nervous?" Isabelle asked her, tilting her head to the side so that her hair cascaded around her shoulders.

"Extremely," she replied, honestly. Isabelle reached out and took her hand, squeezing it reasuringly.

They watched the first two supporting acts, Young Guns and Yellowcard and Lexie found herself greatly enjoying both of the bands sets. Isabelle seemed to enjoy it too.

Then when the room was silent again, members of the crew began walking on the stage setting everything up. Lexie recognised somebody.

"Oh my god," she said. "That's Matt!"

"Flyzik? Their tour manager?" Isabelle asked. Lexie only nodded, staring in awe. Somehow seeing Matt there made everything more real. All Time Low really were backstage, getting ready to perform to all these people.

Then it started. It began with what Lexie recognised as a clip from Home Alone and the band came out on stage, launching into their first song. Lexie felt her heart rate speed up double time, shock sinking in. They were really there.

In all honesty, she didn't pay much attention to the song they were playing to start with. She was too busy looking at them. Though she could not see Rian that much as he was at the back, he had changed. The fact that he no longer had hair, but a buzz cut was the first thing she noticed. Her gaze shifted to Zack, who had gotten significantly more muscley and Lexie could make out tattoos along his arms as he played his bass. Then she looked at Jack, who was just as skinny as ever, but his hair was different. There was no longer blonde streaks in it, but it was all black and styled perfectly.

Her eyes moved to Alex and she felt her heart melt looking at him. He still looked the same, but different as well. His hair was a red-brown colour and was shorter than she remembered. His face still looked the same, except older. He still had those gorgeous brown eyes that she could always lose herself in, the same cute little nose and the same perfect lips. Everything about him was perfect.

She felt Isabelle poking her in the side and turned to look at her.

_"Is that Alex?"_ she mouthed, as there wasn't a hope of hearing her with the noise. Lexie nodded. Isabelle had only seen old picture of her and Alex together and she looked surprised with what she was seeing on stage.

Lexie changed her focus to what she was hearing and found herself feeling lost in Alex's voice. It was higher than she remembered. Not feminine. Just higher. He had more vocal range in him now.

Lexie watched them play their songs, laughed at their ridiculous stage banter and then her heart beat erratically in her chest as Alex was alone on stage with just an acoustic guitar.

"This song's called Remembering Sunday," he said into the mic and began playing.

Lexie listened carefully to the lyrics and tears slipped soundlessly down her cheeks. It sounded as though this song was about her.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find,_

_My calling, I'm calling at night,_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams,_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems,_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

Alex sang it flawlessly, so full of raw emotion.

_The neighbours said she moved away,_

_Funny how it rained all day,_

_I didn't think much of it then but it's starting to all make sense._

Then the point of view of the song changed to first person and Lexie could only assume it was meant to be from the girls point of view.

_I'm not coming back,_

_I've done something so terrible,_

_I'm terrified to speak._

_But you'd expect that from me,_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just_

_Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind,_

_Keeping an eye on the world,_

_From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now,_

_I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head._

Tears were rolling down her cheek as she listened to it. She was positive that it was about her. Alex used songs as a way of expressing his emotions. He could have easily wrote one about her when she left. This seemed to fit. Isabelle must have noticed her crying, and too picked up on the lyrics, so she wrapped an arm around her waist in a comforting hug.

Lexie listened to the last two songs of the set, feeling rather numb. She made the decision in her mind. She was going to find a way to get backstage. She had to see him again. Even if he hated her, she had to apologize for the pain she caused him.

So after their last song and they went offstage, Lexie waited with Isabelle as everybody bought their merch and left the venue. Then when it was just them two left, they walked over to the merch table.

"Vinny?" she asked nervously.

He had been putting shirts in boxes behind him and turned round at the sound of her voice. "Yeah? What is it you-" He stopped talking when he caught sight of her. "Lexie?"

"It's me," she said quietly, awaiting his reaction.

"I can't believe you're here!" he yelled and climbed over the table to pull her into a hug.

"I can't believe I'm here either, to be honest," she said and wiped her tears away with her hand as he pulled back from her.

It then got awkward. Obviously Vinny knew everything that had happened and he seemed to have only just realised and was looking at her as if he was deciding whether to be angry or not.

"I know you probably hate me," she said. "I hurt Alex by leaving and you probably think that I'm a coward, but-"

"I don't hate you, Lexie," he told her. "You were a good friend to me. I was really upset when you left, but I understood why you did it."

"What about Alex?" she asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Vinny hesitated. "He wasn't great. It took him years to get over you. I don't know it you picked up on it or not, but Remembering Sunday is about you."

"Yeah, I figured that out," she said. "Did he- did he get better?"

"Eventually, yeah," Vinny said. "He's had quite a few girlfriends since you but none of them compared. They never lasted long."

Guilt washed over her, how could she have done that to him? She thought about his face when he played that song. She didn't think he was properly over her. Not yet. The emotion he put into that song when he sang it, proved that. Everytime he sang it, it was a reminder of what Lexie did to him and that killed her inside.

She didn't even notice she was crying until Isabelle handed her a tissue silently. She had actually forgotten that Isabelle was still here.

"Do you want to see him?" Vinny asked.

She nodded. She had to see him. She needed to apologize.

She followed Vinny to the back of the venue where he lead her and Isabelle down a couple of corridors until they came to a room with a few sofas. There was bags scattered everywhere and food left out on the coffee table.

"They're just outside signing stuff for the fans," Vinny told her. "Just wait here until they come in."

Lexie nodded and Vinny left without another word. Isabelle looked at her nervously.

"What are you thinking?" Isabelle asked.

"That Alex is going to absolutely hate seeing me again," she said truthfully. "I'm thinking maybe I should leave now, before he sees me but no doubt Vinny will tell him that I was here. Then he will hate me even more for leaving him a second time."

"I don't think Alex hates you," Isabelle said gently. "He's hurt, sure, but hate? Not a chance."

"I hope so," Lexie said weakly and then her head quickly snapped to the side at the sound of voices. They were getting closer, she could definately hear Jack's voice among them. They were back. This was it.

Jack was the first to enter the room, followed by Rian and at first they didn't seem to notice her sitting on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Lexie?" Jack whispered. Rian was just staring at her in disbelief.

"Hi Jack," she said quietly, lip quivering, threatening more tears. She thought he was going to shout, but he rushed towards her, throwing himself in her arms, squeezing her tightly.

"It's so good to see you," he said, releasing her. Rian came over and gave her a tight hug as well.

"I can't believe you're here," Rian said.

"Neither can I," Lexie said with a nervous chuckle. More voices sounded from outside the room, one she distinctly recognised. She listened carefully to what was being said and noticed Jack and Rian doing the same.

"I'm going to go shower, dude," someone said. Zack.

"Okay, we're getting drinks in soon though, make sure you're ready for then," someone else said. Alex.

"I wouldn't miss it," Zack said and she heard the sound of another door, then footsteps as Alex got closer to them.

Jack and Rian stood infront of her, kind of blocking her from view as she heard Alex walk into the room.

"What are you just standing there for?" Alex asked.

"Well you see, Alex-" Rian began, but Lexie moved him aside so that she could see Alex and he could see her too.

He dropped the bottle of water to the floor that he had been in the middle of drinking, where its contents spilt over the carpet, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Lexie?" he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Muahahaha, cliffhanger! Please review the beginning of this sequel. Next chapter will be Friday!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Sorry the chapter is late, guys!**

* * *

><p>Lexie didn't say anything. She didn't think she could. She had been thinking of things that she would say to Alex when she saw him again, but now he was really here, she couldn't bring herself to speak. Seeing Alex's face when he saw her again for the first time in 5 years rendered her speechless. Heartbreak.<p>

Alex wasn't saying anything either. He was just staring at her, either waiting for her to speak or willing himself to say something else. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexie saw Rian nudge Jack and they silently headed for the door. Isabelle stood up silently too and left the room after them, leaving Alex and Lexie alone.

"Why did you come back?" Alex finally asked. He was not looking at her, but looking pointedly at the ground.

"I - I don't know, really," she admitted honestly. Then she just thought _Fuck it,_ and quickly told him how she found out about them after hearing them on the radio and how she got to be here.

Alex listened quietly, not giving any reaction to what she was saying at first.

"So now you want to be friends with us again because we're famous? Are you after money? Publicity? What is it you want?" Alex asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Nothing!" she nearly yelled. "It's not like that at all. I just needed to see you again... And I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I left things between us. I'm sorry for not talking to you in person before I left. I'm sorry for everything."

"Well your apology is not fucking accepted," he spat and walked forward quickly so that he was infront of her and she resisted the urge to step back away from him. His expression was frightening. "What made you think I wanted to see _you_ again? What made you think that I would still care about you? Because I don't. I don't give a shit about you anymore, Lexie."

Tears welled up in her eyes at his words, but anger also bubbled up inside her. "You're lying," she said.

"I'm not lying," he spat.

"Yes you are," she said. "I spoke to Vinny. He told me what you were like after I left, how broken you were."

"Well... that was then. This is now. Things are different," he said defensively, but she knew that she was getting to him.

"I don't believe you," she said quietly, then spoke more loud and clearer. "Remembering Sunday, that's about me isn't it?"

Alex said nothing, just stared at her.

"I saw the way you performed it tonight, the emotion you put into it. You wouldn't be able to sing it like that if you didn't still care... if you didn't still feel."

"So is _that_ why you're back? You want me back? After all this fucking time?"

"No," she said quietly, then immediately felt guilty. The flash of hurt across his face was quickly hidden, but she saw it and she wished that she could have answered differently. "I told you, I just had to see you again. I needed to apologize."

"If I said I forgive you, would you leave me alone?" he said.

"No because I know you're lying again," she said.

Alex moved closer to her, so close they were almost touching and she could feel his breath on her face. "You want to know the truth?"

She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. "The truth is that I love you. I loved you 5 years ago and I haven't stopped loving you since. I tried so much to get over you but I couldn't do it. I loved you too much and I still do. More than anything."

Lexie's breath caught in surprise but Alex continued talking, desperation seeping into his words and he held onto her wrists tightly as he spoke. "When we were together I had vision of us one day getting married, having children. I could _see_ myself doing all that with you. Then you left. I know it wasn't your fault that you had to go, but you could have told me, we could have made it work somehow. I wouldn't have given up on you."

"Alex-"

"Let me finish," he said more desperately. "I tried to get over you, I did my best. I got other girlfriends, hell, I was even back with Lisa for a while... but none of them compared to you. I didn't know how to explain it to anybody, what I was feeling, so I wrote a song. Then the guys seemed to get it. They helped me and I got better."

"Alex, please just-"

"I said I'm not finished," he interupted. "Things with the band were going amazing and for a while, I forgot about you. Then we came to England for the first time for a tour and it reminded me of you. I tried to find you but I couldn't. I've tried to find you every time we've been over here, but I never have... instead, you've found me."

"Do you wish I hadn't have come?" she asked nervously.

"No," he whispered. "I'm glad you've come, actually. I didn't mean what I said to you before. Seeing you again after all these years... it's like I'm alive again. You're still as beautiful as you were then, by the way."

She blushed, despite herself. "Alex there's something-"

"Lexie, I fucking love you," he said, as if she hadn't spoke. He let go of her wrists and moved them up to cup her face and his thumb stroked her cheek gently. Lexie's heart started fluttering, they were close enough to kiss. Alex seemed to be thinking on the same wavelength because he started to lower his face closer to hers, and his lips lightly brushed her cheek, moving down towards her lips. But before their lips could meet, Lexie quickly jumped out of his arms and stood away from him, feeling immensely guilty for so many reasons.

Alex looked at her, hurt but she spoke before he could ask why. "Alex, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked warily.

She took a deep breath. "I never stopped loving you either, I still do... it's just that I've moved on."

"But we can be together again now, Lexie!" Alex said, desperation in his voice and it broke her heart to see him like this.

"You're misunderstanding me. I've moved on. I'm with someone else. Infact... I'm engaged," she said and held up her left hand to show the ring on her finger.

Alex looked as if she had slapped him in the face. "So you come all the way over here, get my fucking hopes up and then tell me that there's not a chance that we can be together again?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears rolling gently down her face.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" he yelled. "I just poured my fucking heart out to you! Well don't I feel fucking ridiculous now."

"I wasn't trying to get your hopes up, Alex, I just-"

"If you didn't want to get my hopes up then you shouldn't have come here. You're just going to break my heart again and I don't know if I can handle it," he said in anger, but Lexie could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"I guess I'll go then," she said quietly.

"That's the best thing you've said all evening," he spat. She held back a sob and made for the door, closing it quietly behind her. She was back in the corridor where Vinny brought her down and it took her a while to notice Jack, Rian, Zack and Isabelle all sitting outside the room, obviously listening in to their conversation.

Isabelle stood up and pulled her into a tight hug and she sobbed quietly onto her best friends shoulder. She then felt three other sets of arms wrap around them both and she cried even harder.

After what felt like forever, she was realised but Isabelle kept an arm around her waist. They silently headed for the exit but Jack caught her arm.

"Are we ever going to see you again?" he asked her.

"I would love to be friends with you guys again... but with Alex, I just don't know," she said.

"At least give me your cellphone number," he said. She nodded and wrote it down on his arm as they had no paper and she left the venue with Isabelle.

"I guess you heard everything," Lexie said as they got into the car and began driving home.

"Yeah, I heard," she replied. "I think he was a bit hard on you, but I understand why he was like that. He's hurt."

"I know," Lexie said. "And it fucking kills me to know that I'm the reason he's like that."

"He'll be fine," Isabelle said, reassuringly. "He's got his best friends around him. They helped him last time."

Lexie nodded, not saying anything else.

When Lexie pulled up outside Isabelles house, she got out of the car and said, "Remember, we're going shopping tomorow. Dress fittings and just some good old retail therapy."

"I know, I'll pick you up at 12," Lexie said.

"Excellent," Isabelle said. "See you tomorow!"

"Bye!" Lexie called and drove off, heading for her own house.

She pulled up in the driveway and went inside, trying to be as quiet as possible so she didn't wake Jonathan up. She quickly brushed her teeth in the bathroom and removed her make up. Then she went into her bedroom, expecting to have to be sneaky but Jonathan was awake.

"Hey, how was the concert?" he asked.

"It was good," she said as she changed into her nightwear.

"Did you see them again?" he asked. Jonathan knew about All Time Low and Alex. She told him that she was going to go see them. He had a right to know.

She sighed, slipping into the covers next to him. "Yeah. The guys were happy to see me... Alex, not so much."

"Well it's understandable," he said, playing with her hair. "He'll come around. It would be good for you to be friends with him again."

"Yeah, I don't want him to leave London hating me," she said.

"Well they're playing Brixton again tomorow, right? You could go down and try and talk to him again," he said.

"I never thought of that. I could do, I suppose. I might ring Jack and see what he thinks, I don't want to impose."

"I'm sure they'd be glad to see you again before they leave," he told her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Mmm," she said, feeling sleepy.

She sensed Jonathan hesitate, before he said, "Alex didn't try anything did he?"

"No," she told him. Which was true... kind of. He had been about to kiss her but he didn't need to know that little detail... that would only make him angry at Alex and most likely want to go down to see him and beat him up.

"Okay, good," he said and switched the bedside lamp off. "Night."

"Goodnight," she whispered and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

**Next chapter will be either Monday or Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Invitation

Saturday morning, Lexie got up and got ready, then drove to Isabelle's house to pick her up. They were going for their final dress fittings for the wedding today, then everything for it was sorted. They drove to the shopping centre and headed for the bridal store. They were taken into the back of the store where they had to get into their dresses.

Lexie's wedding dress was strapless and white. It hugged her curves perfectly at the top then flared out more at her waist, down to the floor.

"Girl, you look gorgeous," Isabelle said as she picked her own dress off the rack.

"I think it needs to be made a bit bigger around my chest, my boobs can barely breath," Lexie said glancing down.

"Boobs don't need to breath," Isabelle said laughing.

"Yeah well, they're kinda crushed," Lexie said, laughing as well. The shop assistant came out and retook her measurements, then Lexie had to strip out of the dress while she ajusted it. So she wasn't just standing there in her underwear, she wrapped herself in one of the silk dressing gowns kept there.

"By the way, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Isabelle said as she started getting her dress on. Some people think that Lexie and Isabelle were lesbians because of how close they are, but they're not, obviously. They're just close friends and they don't see the point in being embarassed around each other, they're both girls.

"What is it?" Lexie asked.

"I got Jack's number yesterday and I asked him to come out with us today. He should be here now actually," she replied.

"What?" Lexie asked in shock. "He's coming to the bridal store?"

"Yep," Isabelle said. "Can you do my zip?"

Lexie got up and pulled the zip up on Isabelles dress, just as the shop assistant came back in with Lexie's dress and she said, "There's a man here called Jack who said he knows you, is he alright to come in?"

"Yeah, it's fine," Lexie said and took her dress in her arms.

The shop assistant left and then about 10 seconds later, Jack walked in. He was wearing black skinny jeans, Nike high tops and a Glamour Kills shirt.

"Are you really just wearing a robe to your wedding?" Jack asked, gesturing to her clothes.

She chuckled, "Obviously not. I'm just wearing this so I'm not in my underwear. I'll just go put my dress on."

Jack sat down on the nearest chair and Lexie went behind a curtain to get changed. She was fine with Isabelle seeing her getting changed, but now Jack was here. That would just be awkward.

"Isabelle, can you zip me up?" Lexie asked, stepping out into the room. Isabelle nodded and pulled up the zip at the back of her dress. "This is better. I have room now."

"That is one fancy dress, Lexie," Jack said.

She twirled in her dress, feeling the fabric and looking at herself in the mirror. "It's not really that fancy. It's just kind of poofy."

Jack laughed, "I take it Isabelle is your maid of honour?"

"Yep," Lexie said. Since Isabelle was her only bridesmaid, Lexie had let her pick whatever dress she wanted. Her dress was a lilac colour and made of silk. It had halter straps and the material clung to her body like a waterfall, trailing down to the floor. Isabelle was turning in front of the mirror to see herself in the dress. It was backless and showed off the butterfly tattoo she had at the small of her back.

Lexie looked at Jack who was staring at Isabelle, his eyes trailing up and down her body in appreciation. She saw his eyes stop at her tattoo and swear she saw him bite his lip.

Lexie sat down in one of the chairs, being careful of her dress and sighed. "How's Alex?" she asked.

Jack turned his eyes away from Isabelle and said, "Hungover."

"Should I not have come to see you guys?" she asked quietly.

"No! I'm glad you did, I missed you all those years," he said.

"But now with Alex, I've just gone and hurt him again," she said sighing.

"It's not your fault. He shouldn't be mad at you for being engaged."

"Yeah, he shouldn't be," Isabelle said, trying a pair of heels on. "I get that he still loves her, blah blah blah, but he should at least try and be happy for her."

"Izzy!" Lexie said appaled.

"She's right, actually," Jack said. "You're with someone else, there's nothing he can do about that."

"Yeah but I feel awful," Lexie said.

"He'll get over it, trust me," he said.

The shop assistant came back in and said, "Is everything okay with the dresses?"

"Yes," Lexie said. "Everything's sorted with them now. Thank you. We'll just get changed back out of them."

The woman nodded and went back out. Lexie grabbed her clothes and got changed in the dressing room, being careful to hang up her wedding dress so it didn't get creased or anything. She came back out and left the dress on it's hanger and walked out with Jack and Isabelle, where they headed for Starbucks to have some catch up time.

"Are you two coming to the show tonight? It's our last one of this tour," Jack said, as they sat down at a table.

"I don't know, do you think it's a good idea?" Lexie asked.

"Just because you're not really talking to Alex doesn't mean you can't hang with us," Jack pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to create any tension between you guys or anything."

"You won't, don't worry," he said.

"Come on, Lexie. It'll be fun," Isabelle said. "We can go out and party afterwards."

"Yeah, but I can't get too drunk. We're flying back to the US tomorow morning," Jack said.

"When are you going to be back over here?" Lexie asked.

"Dunno," Jack said. "We'll probably be back during the week leading up to our new album release and then we're playing festivals and stuff in the summer."

Lexie bit her lip, thoughtfully, "Do you wanna come to the wedding?"

"What date is it?" he asked.

"The 2nd of April. 3 weeks today, actually," she replied.

"I'd love to go. I'll have to check with Matt about our tour schedule and everything though," he said. "Are you going to ask Alex?"

She laughed without humour, "I don't think he would appreciate that, do you?"

"Well I'll ask him if you want. We'll have to come down here during a couple days off from tour, so he'll most likely be with us anyway," Jack said, then he paused, looking thoughtful. "Do you wanna come out on tour with us?"

Lexie nearly spat her coffee everywhere, "What?"

"Well the wedding is a few weeks away, you could just come with us for one or two weeks," he said.

"I can't do that!" Lexie said.

"Why not?" Isabelle said. "It's just like going on a holiday and you can spend some time with the guys. You haven't seen them for about 5 years."

"You can come too, Isabelle," Jack said, smiling.

"Ooh, really?" Isabelle said, excitedly. "Well then we're definately going! It'll be a blast, come on!"

"What about work, though?" Lexie asked.

"Don't worry about Miller," Isabelle said. "I'll sweet talk him," she said with a wink.

Lexie laughed, "I forgot about your little fling with him."

"Who's Miller?" Jack asked.

"Thomas Miller is our boss," Lexie said. "Isabelle had a little thing going on with him last year."

"Yeah and now all I have to do is flutter my eyelashes and he'll do whatever I want him to," Isabelle said with a smirk. "He still thinks we have a chance at getting back together."

Jack looked as though he too, would do anything Isabelle wanted if she fluttered her eyelashes at him and Lexie fought the urge to laugh.

"Okay," Lexie said. "I'll just have to sort things out with Jonathan."

"He'll be fine with it," Isabelle said confidently. "We'll have to sort flights and stuff out later. Oh my god, we have to pack and everything! What time is your flight?"

"9 o'clock," Jack said, looking alarmed at Isabelle who was now freaking out.

"Well then we have to go immediately!" Isabelle shouted and yanked on Lexie's arm pulling her up, then grabbed Jack as well.

* * *

><p>Lexie drove Isabelle home where she rushed into her house to pack her things and said she would go see Miller, as well as booking their flights. Jack came with Lexie to her house, he wanted to meet Jonathan.<p>

"You're different," Lexie said as they pulled up in the driveway.

"In what way?" he asked.

"You're more mature, older," she said.

"Well yeah, I'm 22 now," he said, grinning.

"You know what I mean," she said laughing.

"I'm still the crazy Jack you used to know," he said with a wink.

"I'm glad," she said smiling and got out of the car, heading for the door.

Jonathan was sitting at the computer table and looked up when he saw her walk in. "Hey, you get the dresses sorted?"

"Yep, everything's fine with them now," she said then stepped aside so that Jack was visible. "This is Jack, I've told you about him."

Jonathan looked startled at first but said, "Hey, nice to meet you."

"You too, dude," Jack said and fist-bumped him.

"You coming to the wedding?" he asked.

"Yeah, hopefully," Jack said. "I need to talk to our tour manager about it, but it should be fine."

"Awesome," Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, there's something I need to ask you. To see if you would be okay with it," Lexie said, sitting on the table next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well Jack has asked me if me and Isabelle would wanna go on tour with them for a couple of weeks. I haven't seen them for years," she said, kind of nervous about his reaction.

"When would you be going?" Jonathan asked.

"Tomorow morning. They'll fly back the week before the wedding," Jack said. "It's only for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, it's fine if you wanna go. It'll be good for you, I think, to spend some time with your old friends," Jonathan said.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked.

"Why would I mind? It's not like I could stop you going, is it?" he said, chuckling.

"Yay!" she shouted and kissed him hard. "I've got to go pack!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was just a bit of a filler chapter, to move the story along a bit more but reviews would be appreciated all the same :D<strong>

**I'll post the next chapter tomorow!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 4: The Preparations

Lexie and Isabelle didn't go to All Time Low's last show that night, they spent their night packing everything for the tour, but they were going to go hang with them afterwards. Then Lexie was staying over at Isabelle's and they were going to meet the guys at the airport at 7am as they had to be there 2 hours earlier than the flight.

Jack had helped Lexie with her packing for a bit, then he had to go down to the venue to do soundcheck and stuff for the show. He said he would tell the guys about her and Isabelle coming with them and try and reason with Alex, because no doubt he would be reluctant.

At about 10pm, Lexie had everything packed and ready to go, she just had to say her goodbyes to Jonathan.

"I'll miss you," he said, hugging her tight.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll only be gone a couple of weeks," she said.

"I know," he said. "Have a good time, okay?"

"Oh I will, I'm with Isabelle and Jack," she said, chuckling.

He released her and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said quietly and felt her heart flutter. Did she really love him as much as she thought she did? "I have to go."

He nodded and helped her take her cases out to the car and put them in the boot.

"I'll see you in two weeks," he said.

She hugged him one last time and got in the car, driving to Isabelle's. She pulled up outside her house, grabbed her suitcase and went into her house where Isabelle was dashing around the living room, putting things in her bag.

"You got everything?" Lexie asked.

"Now I have," Isabelle said, putting her iPod in her bag. "Everything's packed. Flights are booked. We're allowed the time off work. All is well."

"Excellent," Lexie said grinning and they head back out to the car to go to the venue where All Time Low were playing.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Brixton Academy and walked round the back of the venue where Matt said he would let them in, as they didn't have tickets to get in through the other way. They both sat in one of the backstage rooms waiting for the guys to finish, then they were going outside to sign stuff for fans.<p>

Lexie and Isabelle kept up idle chatter, then Lexie asked her a more serious question.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake by marrying Jonathan?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"What?" she asked shocked. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, it's just when I was leaving, he said he loved me... and I just started thinking, do I really love him enough to marry him? Am I making a mistake?"

"Is this because of Alex?"

"Maybe, I don't even know. I don't really know what I'm feeling right now," she admitted.

"Don't worry about it, Lexie. I think everyone gets pre-wedding jitters," Isabelle reassured her.

"You think that's all it is?"

"Positive," Isabelle said. "Alex is actually incredibly attractive by the way."

Lexie laughed, "That's not helping things, Izzy."

She shrugged, "I'm just sayin'. Jack's quite yummy, too. I'd ride him like a bad, bad -"

"Izzy!" Lexie shouted, half amused, half shocked.

"What? Like you wouldn't?"

"No, I wouldn't!" she said.

"You wouldn't what?" Jack said, walking in the room, followed by Zack. They were both very sweaty.

"Nothing," Isabelle said smirking, but her eyes were trailing up and down Jack's body.

Jack shrugged and sat down, grabbing a bottle of water and Zack went to go shower.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Lexie asked.

"Nah, I'll do it later," Jack said.

"Have you told the guys about us coming out on tour?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, they're all up for it. Alex was incredibly pissed at first, but he agreed to it. He was outvoted."

"Oh, I don't want to cause any tension between you guys, if-" Lexie said.

"Don't worry about it. Alex will get over it," Jack said.

They chatted for a bit longer, Jack told them about band stuff, how they'd gotten this far, all about previous tours and Lexie was amazed at how far they'd come. She felt a sense of pride in them.

Alex walked in sometime through their conversation and sat down on the couch next to Jack and started playing on his phone, pointedly ignoring Lexie.

"Hey Alex," Isabelle said and Alex looked up at her questionly. "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Isabelle."

"I know, Jack told me about you," he replied curtly.

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself properly," she said, slightly abashed.

"Wasn't necessary," he said and took a drink of Jack's water that was sitting on the table.

Jack looked at Alex, kind of angry. "Dude, I get that you're pissed at Lexie, but don't take it out on Isabelle."

"Why not?" Alex said standing up. "You afraid that I'm going to ruin your chances of sleeping with her?"

That just made Jack angrier and Lexie noticed that Isabelle did not look angry, but flattered. Her mind worked in strange ways.

Jack stood up and grabbed Alex's arm, stopping him from leaving the room. "So you're having a go at me as well now? There's no need for this."

Alex stared at Jack stonily, then pulled his arm free. "Don't touch me. Just leave me alone," he said, gritting his teeth. Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Lexie and Isabelle left shortly after that and Jack went to go try and talk to Alex. Lexie was feeling incredibly guilty and wondered why she even agreed to go out on tour with them. Alex obviously hated her right now and Jack was taking her side in the matter, causing tension between them. She didn't want to be the reason they were fighting.<p>

Isabelle tried to take her mind off it, but it wasn't really working and Lexie went to bed in a bad mood. She woke up in a bad mood as well as she was up at 5am. She didn't even bother with her appearance, she just tied her hair up, didn't wear any make-up and put on one of her old hoodies and jogging bottoms.

Isabelle had the same idea too. Lexie had never seen her so under-dressed, with no make-up on and her hair not done. They both figured that it didn't matter what the hell you looked like if you're going to be on a plane all day.

They got a taxi to the airport, where they met the guys there and they checked their cases in. They then had about 2 hours to kill, so they mainly just walked shops. Lexie took that time for some catch-up talk with Rian and Isabelle was off shopping with Jack somewhere.

Lexie discovered that Rian was no longer with Kara. He said they broke up a while ago and he was now dating Cassadee Pope, the lead singer of Hey Monday. They were going to be on this tour so Rian said she would be able to meet her. Rian also talked to her more about the band, touring etc and the 2 hours wait actually went rather quickly.

Lexie sat inbetween Isabelle and Zack on the flight and they talked throughout most of it. _It's amazing how much you have to talk about after not seeing somebody for 5 years, _Lexie thought, dryly.

Since the tour didn't start until Monday, when they arrived in Baltimore, Isabelle and Lexie checked into a hotel for a couple of nights and then early Monday morning, they joined the guys on the tour bus and they headed for the first place where they're playing a show.

Let the madness begin.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was kind of boring, sorry but I had to get a chapter done that starts off the tour. <strong>

**I'll either post the next chapter tomorow or tonight if I'm feeling generous :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Night Out

Lexie had the very top bunk on the right hand side and Isabelle had the one opposite and they were both laying up there talking when they heard more people coming on the bus. Curious, Lexie jumped down and walked into the front lounge.

Rian, Jack and Zack were seated in there and Rian was with a girl who she could only assume was Cassadee. The show must be over. Their first day of tour went amazingly well and everybody was having a great time so far. Alex was still pointedly ignoring her though.

Lexie went and sat down on the couch next to Cassadee.

"Hey, I'm Cassadee," she said smiling. She had brown hair and an infectious smile.

"I'm Lexie," she replied, smiling back.

"I know, I've heard a lot about you."

"Do I even want to know what they've been saying?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's been good things," she reassured her.

"Well that's good then," Lexie replied, chuckling.

Isabelle then came down and sat herself on Lexie's lap, crushing her.

"Izzy... can't... breath," she choked out. She heard Isabelle laugh, then her weight was removed from her and Isabelle was sat on the floor infront of her.

"What are you all doing out here?" Isabelle asked.

"We were about to watch a movie," Jack said.

"Ah, movies bore me. I'm going in the back lounge," Isabelle said, standing up and walking away.

"I take it that was Isabelle?" Cassadee asked.

Lexie nodded, "She's my best friend. She's also kind of insane."

Cassadee laughed, "I think surrounded by all these guys, she'll seem perfectly normal."

"Hey!" Jack said, then stood up and walked out of the front lounge.

"I think a certain somebody has a thing for Isabelle," Zack said laughing.

Lexie bit her lip anxiously, "I noticed that too. I kinda hope nothing happens between them. Izzy can be kinda... flakey."

"What do you mean?" Rian asked.

"I mean that she'll probably date him for a little while, then when she gets bored, she'll move onto someone else," Lexie said. "I don't want him to get hurt."

"He'll be fine," Rian reassured her. "He's not a kid anymore."

"I know," Lexie said sighing. "It's weird being with you guys as adults since I knew you as teenagers."

"It's weird seeing you all grown up too," Zack said.

"Yeah, and you're engaged," Rian added.

Instinctively, Lexie looked at the ring on her finger and Cassadee grabbed her hand to get a closer look.

"It's so pretty," she said happily.

Lexie just smiled in return. She wasn't really in the mood to discuss her engagement... not when she was starting to have doubts about it.

"When's the wedding, again? I forgot," Rian asked.

"2nd of April," Lexie replied, hoping that her tone would make it obvious that she wasn't in the mood to talk. Apparently not.

"Are you nervous?" Cassadee asked.

Lexie opened her mouth to answer when Alex walked onto the bus and the room went silent and tense. Alex appeared not to notice and he went into the fridge and got a can of soda out. He popped the can open and leant against the counter, not speaking.

The room was becoming increasingly awkward and then even worse when Alex turned to them and said, "Don't stop talking about the lovely wedding plans on my account. It's not like my feelings matter or anything."

"Alex, that is -" Lexie started to say but she was cut off.

"I don't really care what you have to say," Alex said and went to his bunk. Everyone was looking at Lexie with sympathy written all over their faces. Exhaling, she got up and walked over to his bunk.

"Alex, you can't just-"

"Yes I can," he said curtly and pulled the curtain on his bunk over, effectively ending their very brief conversation. Sighing, Lexie climbed into her own bunk as well, though she could not sleep and when she did sleep, it was not dreamless.

* * *

><p><em>Her arm was linked with her brothers, as they began walking down the aisle in the church, her long white dress trailing along the floor. Noah was dressed in a sharp suit, looking grim.<em>

_"What's up?" she whispered to him._

_"You're marrying the wrong guy, Lexie. You know you are," he replied and walked faster so that she was now at the altar and infront of her was Jonathan. He was unclear through the haze of her wedding veil, but it was definately him._

_"I'm so glad you chose me," he said, smiling, taking her hands. But it was not a nice smile._

_"What are you talking about?" she hissed but he just held up a finger to his lips, a gesture to get her to be quiet. Then the ceremony started._

_The vicar said all the typical vows and Lexie repeated them robotically, almost as if she was not aware of what she was doing. Something was seriously wrong here. What was going on?_

_She was snapped back into reality, when he said, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_She looked over at Jonathan, who stood closer to her and lifted her veil back from her face and when he did, she gasped. Standing infront of her was no longer Jonathan, but Alex._

_He trailed his hand along her cheek. "I'm so glad you chose me," he said in her ear, just like Jonathan had said. Then he kissed her._

* * *

><p>Lexie woke up, startled by what she had just dreamt. It seemed that even her dreams were confused about what she should do. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 5am. She was never going to be able to get to sleep again now.<p>

She slid out of bed and went into the front lounge where she put the TV on, but very low volume so she didn't disturb anybody else. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and layed on the couch, feeling more confused than ever about her relationship with Jonathan... and Alex. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>The first week of the Dirty Work Tour went very smoothly. The bands were amazing every single night and almost every night there was a party on one of the tour buses, which Lexie attended but stayed away from alcohol. Alcohol was not her friend.<p>

The only problem at the moment was Alex. He was doing his best to ignore her but during those times when he was forced to speak to her, he was ice cold. It also didn't help that Lexie had been having the same dream about the wedding every single night, making her feel worse. She woke up at the same moment every night, leaving her tired all the time as she wasn't getting enough sleep.

Today was a day off from tour though, so Lexie, Isabelle and Cassadee were all going to the mall for some girl time and shopping. They were also all going out tonight, so they needed to buy something awesome to wear.

"You look tired, Lexie," Isabelle said, looking at a purple leopard print dress in one of the stores. Cassadee looked up as Isabelle said that. Clearly she had noticed too.

Deciding that there was no way around it, Lexie told them both about the re-occuring dream she was having and how confused she was about her feelings.

"Wow," Cassadee said. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea," Lexie said sighing, looking through the rack of dress absently.

"Well do you love Alex?" she asked.

"Yes," she said quietly, kind of guilty for the way she felt.

"But you love Jonathan as well?"

"Yes."

"Who do you love more?" Cassadee asked.

"I don't even know," Lexie confessed. "I love Jonathan, I do, but with Alex... we're more compatible. It doesn't really matter though, Alex hates me."

"No he doesn't," Isabelle said. "He's just pissed off."

"Izzy's right," Cassadee said. "He loves you, he's just hurt."

"Well he's being a right bastard about it," Lexie muttered.

"Of course he is!" Cassadee said. "He doesn't want you to _see_ how much he's hurt by it."

"I just wish he would talk to me about it," Lexie said.

"He's a man. Men do not talk about feelings. You need to force it out of them," Isabelle said, then got a glint in her eye. "You could always try and make him jealous."

"I think he's jealous enough, don't you?" Lexie said.

"I don't mean of you and Jonathan. I mean, you dress up and look all smokin' hot and see how he reacts. You could do it tonight!" Isabelle said excitedly.

"That's not making him jealous! That's making him..." Lexie trailed off, unable to think of the right word.

"Horny?" Cassadee supplied.

Lexie laughed, "I don't know. I feel like I'm cheating..."

"No you're not," Isabelle said. "Don't worry about that. You're just flaunting what your good momma gave you. It's not your fault if your sexiness attracts loads of guys... or even a certain guy."

"Come on, Lexie," Cassadee said, nudging her arm, grinning. "It'll be fun."

"Alright," Lexie said, in defeat. "But you're both getting just as dressed up as me!"

* * *

><p>Everyone from all the bands and their crew were coming out tonight, the local club was having a very cheap drinks night, so naturally everybody wanted to go and get drunk.<p>

Lexie and Isabelle got ready on Hey Monday's bus with Cassadee. Isabelle seemed to think that Alex would appreciate her outfit more if he didn't see her getting into it, funnily enough. Lexie also had a feeling that she was dressing up for Jack, they had been developing a bit of a close friendship so far on this tour.

Cassadee was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees with small heels. She said she never was that big of a dressy person. Isabelle bought the purple leopard print dress she saw in the shop. It was strapless and went to mid-thigh and she wore her black knee high boots with it. How Isabelle could walk in them, Lexie would never know.

Lexie was wearing a plain black dress with halter straps, that made her boobs look bigger than they actually were and the dress came to about mid-thigh just like Isabelles. She put on a pair of black heels and allowed Isabelle to do her hair and make-up. She ended up doing it curly, but styled it so that it was all gathered on one side. Her make-up was a bit more done up than usual, but it worked well.

"I look like I should be working on street corners or something," Lexie said, glancing down. Her legs looked extra long in the dress she was wearing.

"Well I look like a hooker. Deal," Isabelle said, grabbing her bag. "Ready?"

"Ready," Isabelle and Cassadee said together and walked off the bus where everybody appeared to be waiting for them. They walked over to wear Jack, Rian and Zack were standing.

Cassadee held hands with Rian and they started walking off slowly with everyone else, towards the club.

"Where's Alex?" Isabelle asked.

"Alex is here," came a voice from behind them. Alex closed the door of the bus and stood next to Zack, trying to keep his eyes from gazing over Lexie. He was wearing black skinny jeans, white trainers, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

They all started walking to the club, Isabelle chatting with Jack and Alex walking a little faster infront of them. Lexie talked to Zack on the way there.

"So why are you so dressed up? I wouldn't have thought you'd be trying to attract men now that you're engaged and everything," he said, smirking.

"Oh ha-ha," Lexie said grinning. "A girl can't unleash her inner whore?"

Zack laughed, "Of course you can. I'm sure everyone here appreciates you doing that."

Lexie said nothing, just stared at the ground as they walked. Zack nudged her arm. "Are you trying to attract Alex's attention?"

She blushed, "Maybe."

"Well it worked. I saw him look out of the window on the bus when you guys walked over. He looked like he was going to faint or something."

Lexie laughed, "It wasn't part of the plan to knock him unconcious."

Zack shrugged, "You might not be able to help that."

Lexie laughed again and they just walked in silence until they got to the club. Then they got inside and they all found a place to sit. Lexie just ordered a vodka and coke for the first round of drinks, she wasn't going to drink much. God knows what would happen if she got drunk.

Alex was sitting directly across from her at the table, but she tried not to look at him. Though she noticed that when she sat down infront of him, he gulped and purposely averted his eyes.

Isabelle got kind of drunk and dragged Lexie on the dance floor with her, where they danced like complete idiots. But Lexie didn't care, she was with her best friend and they were going to have a great fucking time.

After about half an hour of dancing, Isabelle dragged Lexie to the bar where she ordered another drink.

Just as she paid the bartender she said, "So, I think I'm going to sleep with Jack."

"What?" Lexie said, spitting out her drink of a fruit cocktail... non alcoholic.

"Yeah. I think I will," Isabelle said. "Where is he?"

"I've no idea," Lexie said. "Why are you going to sleep with him?"

"Because I like him," Isabelle replied simply then walked off, leaving Lexie staring after her in disbelief. She went looking for Jack herself, but she couldn't find him. Isabelle must have got there first...

Lexie sat back down at their table in defeat, pulling her heels off to rest her feet from all the dancing. She had no idea where everybody had gone. The only people she could see were Rian and Cassadee, who were dancing, and Matt who was sitting at the bar.

"I take it that Jack's getting lucky tonight?" Lexie spun around and saw Alex still sitting there, beer in hand. She hadn't even noticed he was there when she sat down... and now he was talking to her?

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"I saw Isabelle drag him off somewhere," he said. "It was only a matter of time until those two hooked up."

Lexie wasn't even really listening to what he was saying, "Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

"Am I not allowed to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you are, but... you have been a complete bitch to me this past week. Why are you suddenly talking to me now?" she demanded.

"I got lonely," he said.

"Right, so you're only talking to me as a last resort? Fuck you, Alex," she said and stood up, but Alex grabbed her arm.

"Don't go... please," he said, looking at her with pleading eyes, but she wasn't in the mood. She jerked her arm out of his grasp and walked away. She went into the womens bathroom, fussing over her appearance in the mirror. Not a hair out of place.

She leant over the sink, taking deep breaths. What was that all about? Why the hell was he suddenly trying to talk to her now? Men were so confusing.

She walked back out of the bathroom and went to go sit with Matt.

"Not having any fun?" she asked him.

"Not in the slightest," he replied. "This club is terrible."

She sighed, "Tell me about it."

"Come on, I'll walk back to the bus with you," Matt said and took her arm, leading her out of the club. They walked back in silence but Matt was humming a tune that Lexie couldn't quite recognise.

When they got to the bus, Matt said, "Right, now I've got to go back to the club and make sure all those idiots get back here without hurting themselves."

"Then why did you bother walking me back?" she asked confused.

"The streets are not a safe place," he said grinning. "And I don't think Alex or your fiance would appreciate you getting killed."

She laughed, "Well thanks."

"Night, Lexie," he said and walked back down the street. Lexie climbed onto the bus and headed for her bunk, when she noticed Isabelle asleep in her bunk.

Confused, Lexie walked into the back lounge where Jack was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So is that how you roll?" she asked. "Sex then TV?"

Jack laughed, "I didn't sleep with her."

"Why not?" she asked. "I thought you liked her."

"I do," he said. "But she was completely wasted. I didn't want to take advantage of her when she was drunk, so I brought her back to the bus."

"Aw, look at Jack being all caring," she said, teasing.

"I know, I'm an amazing guy, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," Lexie said earnestly. "Now I'm going to bed."

"Wait!" Jack said. "Have you spoke to Alex tonight?"

"I have actually. He started talking to me at the club but I got pissed off and left," she told him.

Jack didn't question it, just nodded and said, "Night then."

"Goodnight, Jack," she said and climbed into her bunk, instantly falling asleep and for once, she had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, 2 chapters in a day :)<strong>

**Next chapter is tomorow.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Improvement

"Where the fuck have you been?"

There was a muffled reply.

"You can't just stroll onto the bus at any time you like, looking like that!"

Kind of disorientated, Lexie slid out of her bunk to see who Matt was shouting at and why. She passed a clock on the way to the front lounge, it was 7am.

Alex was sitting on the couch. His hair was a mess, he had bags under his eyes, stubble dotting around his face and his clothes were dirty. What the fuck?

"Please stop shouting," Alex muttered, putting his head in his hands. "My head is pounding."

"Well that's your own fucking fault isn't it?" Matt shouted even louder.

"I said, will you -"

"I heard what you said, Alex, I'm not deaf," Matt said. Lexie felt the presence of another person and turned around to see Jack approaching as well at the noise. Everybody was now looking out of their bunks to see what was going on.

"Just leave me alone, please," Alex said, with a whine in his voice.

Matt took a deep breath, "Just get in your bunk. Sober the fuck up. You've got a show tonight and I'm not going to let you mess it up for everyone else."

Alex scowled at Matt, but did as he was told, regardless. He passed Lexie and Jack without a word and climbed into his bunk without even changing, pulling his curtain forward.

"I'm confused," Lexie said. "What did he do?"

"Can't you guess?" Matt said sourly. "I was stuck in that club for hours looking for him but I had to give up when it got to about 3am and come back. Then he strolls in at this time."

"So he's been out drinking _all night?_" Lexie asked, horrified.

"Pretty much," Matt said. "I've no idea how his clothes got so dirty but I don't really care. The only problem now is that the band was supposed to be doing an interview at noon today but he's too pissed up to do it."

"We can do it without him," Jack said. "It's no big deal."

"I suppose," Matt said, sighing. "I'm going to have to call them and tell them what's happening."

Matt stepped off the bus, dialling a number on his phone, then he turned back around and said, "Don't be nice to him by the way. He did this to himself."

Lexie sat down on the couch and Jack sat next to her, but with a bowl of cereal and he ate noisily next to her.

"Is Alex going to be alright?" she asked.

Jack sighed, "He will be... what exactly did you say to him last night?"

Lexie quickly told him about their brief conversation and Jack looked more concerned.

"You're thinking that he went out and did that because of me, aren't you?" she asked sourly.

"Well," Jack said. "It wasn't exactly a nice conversation, was it? And you know how Alex feels about you... I think when he said that he was lonely, he wasn't kidding."

"Well now I feel like the biggest bitch ever," Lexie said. "I'll talk to him later. Right now, I'm going back to bed."

* * *

><p>Lexie only got another few hours sleep and went into the front lounge to get some breakfast and watch TV. She was sat there for about another hour, not really doing anything when most of the occupants of the bus left, going to the band interview that Matt had mentioned. Except Alex wasn't going, he was still in bed.<p>

Then Isabelle walked into the front lounge, clutching her head and sat down next to Lexie, putting her head on her shoulder. "I feel like shit," she muttered.

Lexie laughed, "Serves you right for getting completely trashed last night, doesn't it?"

"Will you get me an aspirin or something?"

"Nope," Lexie said and got up, surprising Isabelle so that she flopped forward on the couch into a laying down position.

"_Please,_" Isabelle groaned, sitting back up.

"Fine," Lexie said.

She went into the kitchen area and got an aspirin and some water, bringing it to Isabelle. She then got another aspirin out and a glass of water, then walked over to Alex's bunk. His bunk was on the bottom so she sat down on the floor and moved his curtain back.

He wasn't asleep, just laying there looking at his bunk ceiling. He looked over at her when she sat by him and said, "You come to yell at me as well?"

She shook her head, "I thought you could use an aspirin."

She handed him the water and aspirin. He looked at it confused for a second, then shrugged and took it.

"I figured it might help with the hangover," she said with a smirk.

Alex smiled slightly at her, "Thanks."

"Well I hope you feel better for tonights show," she said and started to stand up, but Alex reached out his arm and pulled her back down.

"Stay with me, please," he said quietly. "Everyone here seems to hate me except you right now, though I don't know why you don't hate me. I've given you enough reason to."

She crossed her legs under her and reached out to take his hand, squeezing it tightly. "I could never hate you, Alex."

"That's good to know," he said, then paused as if thinking of something else to say. "So... are you excited about the wedding?"

She could see how much it hurt him to ask that, to try and be supportive and it broke her heart. "We don't have to talk about it, Alex," she said quietly.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "Thank god. I just thought... I don't know."

She smiled slightly, "I understand."

They sat in silence for a bit, just holding hands. She could feel Alex studying her face and wondered what he was seeing there.

"When do you fly back to London?" he finally asked.

"Sunday afternoon," she said.

"So you and Isabelle are only here for four more full days?"

"Yep," she replied. "I've had a great time though."

"No thanks to me," he said scoffing. "I've been a complete dick to you the whole time you've been here."

"It's fine," she said, squeezing his hand. "I understand why you've been like that."

"I should have behaved better though," he said. "It's not like anything I could do would change anything anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I mean," he said. "That it's pretty obvious you've made your mind up. I never stood a chance, did I?

"Alex," she breathed, her heart breaking. "Don't say that."

"Well it's true," he said. "You don't want me anymore, do you? You're with that Jonathan guy."

She couldn't say anything, just willed herself not to start crying. The fact that he was talking about it made her heart shatter, it would have took a lot for him to be able to do that. But how could she tell him that she was maybe having doubts about her choice? She couldn't do that because she wasn't sure what she was going to do. If she told him that she still loved him and wasn't sure about her relationship with Jonathan, it would get his hopes up. She didn't think she would be able to do that to him again, not if there was a chance she was going to go through with the marriage.

He looked at her for a long moment, then his eyes glanced down to her left hand where the ring was sitting on her finger, then back up to her eyes again. He then layed his head back down on his pillow, but turned his head to look at her.

"Will you stay with me please?" he asked quietly. She was about to ask what he meant, then she realised and was about to argue against the idea but he interuppted. "Come on, I'm not going to try anything. I just don't want to be alone right now."

His voice cracked slightly when he said the word 'alone.' Lexie nodded and slid in his bunk next to him, it was just big enough to fit them both in. He leaned over her and drew the curtain shut and put his arm around her, pulling her slightly closer to him.

She fell asleep next to him almost instantly and curled up in the warmth of Alex's body, and had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of voices on the bus stirred Lexie out of her sleep and looked to her side and saw that Alex was awake too. He smiled slightly at her when she looked over. By the sound of the noises, she figured that the guys were back from their interview.<p>

"Do you wish you could have gone?" she asked him.

"Nah," he said. "I'm always the main one doing interviews, it's nice to have a bit of time off."

She laughed, "So getting completely wasted was worth it, then?"

He shrugged, "It has it's benefits."

She laughed again and Alex said, "I love the sound of your laugh."

She blushed a deep shade of red and muttered, "Thanks."

He grinned, "Aw, did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all," she replied sarcastically.

He chuckled then said, "Lexie, you are the most -"

Lexie's phone started ringing, cutting off whatever Alex was going to say. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen, Jonathan was calling. Alex saw it too and his smile died away. His face became expressionless and he turned away from her.

"Please, don't ignore the call on my account," he said sourly.

She just stared at him in disbelief before climbing out of his bunk and walking into the back lounge to answer it. They had actually been getting along... then he turned cold again.

"Hello?" she said, answering the phone.

"Hey," came Jonathans voice from the phone. A wave of guilt washed over her. She was talking to her fiance after just sleeping in the same bed as her ex-boyfriend... not good. "How's the tour?"

"Oh, it's fantastic," she replied, hoping that her voice sounded steady. "The atmosphere on the bus was kinda crappy this morning though because most people were hungover, but other than that, it's been very good."

He laughed, "Did you get drunk last night?"

"No, I didn't," she replied. "Alcohol is not my friend.

"Oh yeah," he said. "Do you remember last year at my birthday party? You got so drunk and you started climbing on -"

"I remember," she said quickly cutting him off. "I don't want to relive that, thank you."

He laughed again, "Sorry."

She talked on the phone to Jonathan for about another half an hour, when he said that he had to go.

"I love you," he said.

"I - I love you, too," she replied, hoping that he didn't hear the uneasy tone of her voice and hung up the phone.

Her situation felt even worse than ever right now. She layed down on the couch and sighed. What the hell was she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorow :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: The Decisions

Alex was ignoring her again. She tried talking to him when he got up to get ready for the show that night, but he just completely blanked her. She had no idea what to do about Alex. About Jonathan. She loved them both, but who did she love the most?

Isabelle wasn't really much help either, she couldn't shed any light on the situation. She was having her own relationship problems. Isabelle confessed to Lexie that she really liked Jack, but she was convinced that he wasn't interested and it was getting her down.

Thursday night though, Isabelle and Lexie were the only ones on the bus as everybody was in the venue for the show. They took that opportunity to talk, while eating their way through multiple boxes of cookies and bags of chips.

"So... has anything actually happened with you and Jack?" Lexie asked.

"Not really," Isabelle admitted. "We've kissed a couple times but nothing else. I mean, I was all up for going the whole way with him the other night but he wouldn't."

"That wasn't because he doesn't like you!" Lexie said. "I spoke to him, he said he didn't want to take advantage of you when you were drunk."

"Really?" Isabelle asked, eyes lighting up.

Lexie nodded. "I think you should just talk to him. I'm pretty sure he has the hots for you."

"I'm not comfortable talking about 'feelings' and stuff though," Isabelle said, looking awkward even mentioning it.

"Suck it up," Lexie said. "If you want to get anywhere with Jack, you're going to have to."

She sighed, "Fine. I might talk to him Saturday night, before we leave. At least then if I completely embarass myself, I'll be leaving the next day so it won't be that bad."

Lexie laughed, "I think you're worrying over nothing. Though, Izzy, you're not just going to use him for anything are you?"

"What do you mean?"

She bit her lip nervously, "Well I know what you're like. Look at Miller... I don't want you doing that to Jack, he's like a brother to me."

"I wouldn't do that to him," she said quietly.

"Okay," Lexie said. "Good."

"Enough about me," Isabelle said, sitting up more, leaning forward. "What are you going to do about Alex?"

"I have no fucking clue," Lexie admitted and told her about their conversation by his bunk and how she went to sleep with him. "Am I a whore?"

Isabelle laughed, "No. You haven't cheated on Jonathan. You may have given Alex mixed signals though."

"I don't want to do that. I hate seeing him like this."

"Well then you've got to think... would you rather be marrying Alex or Jonathan?"

"I don't know," Lexie groaned helplessly. "Even if I picked Alex, how would I break it to Jonathan that I was breaking up with him a week before our wedding?"

"You could just not tell him," Isabelle shrugged.

"What? Just leave him at the altar? That's appalling, Izzy," Lexie said, hitting her round the head.

"Ow!" Isabelle said, rubbing her head. "It was a joke."

"Oh well," Lexie said. "What do you think I should do?"

"You want an honest answer?"

"No, I want a lie. Of course I want an honest answer!"

"Okay then," Isabelle said. "If I were you, I would pick Alex. It's obvious that he loves you more, just by the way he looks at you. Plus he is insanely attractive, a talented musician and just an all round great guy."

"Jeez, why don't you just date him yourself?"

Isabelle chuckled, "Nah, I'm trying to get Jack."

"Okay, you say that I pick Alex. How would I tell Jonathan that?"

"By being honest with him. He'd be hurt, sure, but he knows about your past with Alex. He might be more understanding if he knows that you're leaving him for somebody you used to be in love with rather than a random guy or something."

"I couldn't do that to him," Lexie said quietly.

Isabelle shrugged, "Either way, one of those guys is going to be left heartbroken. You have to think about which one it would hurt the most for you to see like that."

* * *

><p>Lexie barely slept that night. She stayed up watching movies with Isabelle then went to her bunk when everybody got back on the bus. She passed Alex on her way and it was awkward.<p>

She made up her mind. As much as it was going to hurt her, she was going to stay with Jonathan. Yes, she loved Alex but she loved Jonathan too. In honesty, choosing Jonathan was an easier option for her. That sounded incredibly awful and selfish, but it was the truth. Leaving Jonathan now would be too hard for her to do, with the wedding being next week. Plus, avoiding Alex would be easier than avoiding Jonathan as they worked together. It would be rare for her to see Alex when she goes back to London, since All Time Low would be on tour for most of the time.

She was cowardly, she knew that. She had took the easier way out, but she was too scared to do anything else.

* * *

><p>Friday morning, they arrived at the next state and they were able to check into hotels for the first time of the whole tour. They had a show there tonight and then they had Saturday and Sunday off, so they all took that opportunity to stay in proper beds with proper bathrooms.<p>

Lexie didn't unpack much in her hotel room, she was only going to have to pack everything up again when her and Isabelle left on Sunday. Friday night, Isabelle and Lexie went out to the cinema for something to do then hung out in the bar in the hotel, waiting for everybody to get back. Alex was still ignoring her, Lexie didn't blame him. Right now, she really hated herself.

On Saturday, everybody stayed in the hotel, laying by the pool having a lazy day. Lexie, Isabelle and Cassadee all got in their bikinis for a bit of sunbathing while most of the guys messed around in the pool.

Isabelle nudged her with her arm, "I'm going to go talk to Jack tonight."

"Good luck," Lexie said grinning.

"Have you said anything to Alex recently?" she asked.

"No, he's been avoiding me," Lexie said.

"You should talk to him or something before we go," Isabelle said. "It's the least he deserves."

She knew that Isabelle wasn't trying to make her feel bad, but that didn't stop the wave of guilt that washed over her when she said that. Lexie just nodded then watched as Isabelle got up and cannon-balled into the pool, then proceeding to try and drown Jack in the pool.

Lexie laughed watching them, they were actually quite cute together.

"What are you laughing at, Brandon?" Isabelle yelled. "You scared that I'm gonna take you down in here?"

"That sounds kinky," Jack said grinning.

"Maybe it was meant to," Isabelle said with a wink and Jack's eyes widened. "Don't worry, Barakat, I'm not a lesbian."

"Then why were you feeling me up last night?" Lexie asked, raising an eyebrow. Jack looked between them, wide eyed. Isabelle seemed to get what she was talking about and played along.

"I was a bit drunk," Isabelle said shrugging. "You didn't seem to mind, anyway."

"There was nothing I could do about it. You practically assaulted my mouth with your tongue!"

"I was drunk," Isabelle said again.

"So is that why you started stripping as well?" Lexie asked and glanced at Jack who looked like he was about to pass out.

"You didn't seem to mind that either. Not when you started slipping some money into my -"

"Okay, Izzy. I think we've said enough," Lexie said laughing, pointing at Jack.

"Aw, did poor Jack get all excited?" Isabelle said, fake pouting.

"So... none of that really happened?" Jack asked confused.

"Of course not," Isabelle said. "I'm straight, darling."

"I hate you guys," Jack muttered, which only sent Isabelle and Lexie into more fits of laughter.

* * *

><p>Saturday evening, they all went for dinner in the hotel restaurant. It was Lexie and Isabelle's last night with them and they didn't want to get drunk and fly home with a hangover.<p>

They were all sitting at a big table, eating and chatting idly. Then the conversation turned to Lexie's engagement and wedding.

"I don't know if I've asked this before," Rian said. "But what's Jonathan's last name?"

"It's Harrison," Lexie told him.

"Lexie Joanna Harrison," Rian mused. "Kinda suits you."

"Your middle name's Joanna?" Jack asked.

"Dude, how did you not know that?" Zack said laughing.

"I never really asked," Jack said shrugging, then looked thoughtful. "Infact, Isabelle, what's your full name?"

"Isabelle Cherie Ménard," she said, taking a sip of her water.

"Is that French?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yeah, didn't you know? My whole family is French," Isabelle said.

"I don't think any of us knew that," Cassadee said.

"I did," Lexie said. "But y'know, I've known her for years."

"That's kinda sexy," Jack said, looking at Isabelle. "Y'know, the French thing."

"Yeah, I got what you meant," Isabelle said, chuckling. "Well come and see me later and I'll show you just how sexy French women can be."

Jack nearly choked on the bit of potato he was eating and Alex hit him on the back to stop him from choking. "No sexual innuendos during dinner please," he said, trying to refrain from laughing.

"You can join as well if you want, Gaskarth," Isabelle said winking.

"I think I'll pass," Alex said. "I don't want to be there to witness anything that's going to go on between you two."

Isabelle shrugged and continued eating, but she kept slyly glancing up at Jack, grinning like she knew a secret. Lexie assumed they were playing 'footsie' under the table.

"Where are you going on your honeymoon, Lexie?" Cassadee asked.

"We're only going to Spain. We went on holiday last year and we can't actually really afford anything that spectacular," Lexie said.

"A holiday is a holiday," Cassadee said shrugging.

"Hey Lexie, tell us more about you and Jonathan. You haven't spoke about him much. Like, how did you guys meet? How did he propose?" Rian asked.

"You sound like a girl," Lexie pointed out.

Rian shrugged, "I don't care, I'm curious."

Lexie glanced at Alex who was purposely looking away from her, but she saw his hand was tense on the table. She really wished that they would stop talking about wedding stuff, didn't they realise how Alex was reacting?

"I don't really want to discuss this at the moment," she said honestly. "Can't we talk about something else?"

"Why?" Alex said, looking at her with harsh eyes, his mouth a hard line. "You're getting married in a week after all, I would have thought you would be excited about it. Y'know, wanting to talk about it every chance you got."

Everybody was looking between her and Alex, face's tense. "Well this is all of our last night together, I don't want to bore you all with it," she said, defiantly.

"You don't want to bore us with it? Sounds to me like you're just avoiding any discussion of it," Alex replied. "But please, don't stop talking about the wonderful fairytale wedding just because I'm here. It's not like my feelings matter to you, is it?"

"Alex, will you please -" Lexie began, getting angry.

"No, I will not. My feelings don't matter to you, do they?" he said, glaring at her but he had a smile on his face. It was not a nice smile. "If you cared about me at all, you would never have left all those years ago."

Lexie stood up so quickly and angrily that her chair was knocked backwards, "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled at him. "I only fucking left because my dad _died_ and we were fucking _deported_!"

"Well you could have at least fucking said goodbye, couldn't you?" Alex yelled, standing up as well.

"No I couldn't! The only reason I didn't say goodbye to you was because it was too damn hard, Alex!" she shouted back at him, tears now welling in her eyes. She became aware that everyone at the table was staring at them, as well as most people in the restaurant, but she didn't care. "It was too hard to see you again knowing that I was leaving for good, so I'm sorry for trying to spare myself that pain."

"But you didn't have to say goodbye!" he shouted. "We could have kept in contact, I would have fucking done anything to still be with you, but you didn't care did you? You never stopped to think about what I was feeling at all. So all those years when I was left heartbroken over you, you were living it up in London with your 'amazing' boyfriend."

"Is that what you thought it was like for me? Do you really think it was that easy?" she said quietly. "It fucking killed me everyday knowing what I did to you. Don't think I ever forgot."

"Well none of this matters anymore does it?" Alex said sourly. "You're getting married next week and you'll be playing happy families with your new husband. Just forget about me."

Alex grabbed his phone from the table and quickly walked out of the restaurant, to where Lexie assumed, he was going either to the bar or to his hotel room.

Everybody was staring at her in horror and she quickly pulled her chair upright and sat down wiping at her eyes.

"Lexie, are you -" Isabelle began.

"I'm fine, Izzy," Lexie interuppted. "Can we not talk about that please?"

Everyone agreed and Rian asked Isabelle more about her French family, which she happily answered but kept glancing towards Lexie nervously. She noticed everybody else do that too, as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

She kept herself strong and tried to chime into the conversations as much as she could, but her heart wasn't in it. She wasn't expecting to end up arguing with Alex at all. Her plan was to go talk to him in private and talk to him reasonably and try to get him to feel better about it all. Now that was ruined.

After about another hour, everybody started dispersing to go to different places. Cassadee and Rian were going to the bar, Isabelle and walked off with Jack somewhere and Lexie had no idea about anybody else. She just went to her hotel room alone and walked into her bathroom for a shower.

She took her engagement ring off, as well as her necklaces and left them on the sink, then stripped her clothes off and climbed into the hot spray of the shower. She was careful not to get her hair wet though and then when she was done, she got dried and changed into a tank top and some sweatpants that she intended to sleep in.

She sat down on her bed, tying her hair up, when she just thought, _Fuck it_. She grabbed her shoes, stuck her phone in her pocket and got her hotel key, then left her hotel room, heading for Alex's room.

She knocked on his door and about 10 seconds later he answered, still wearing his jeans and checkered shirt from earlier but his feet were bare.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I come in?" she asked. "I need to talk to you."

"If you must," Alex replied and opened the door wider for her and walked over to the window where he leaned against the ledge, watching her as she closed the door. "What is it?"

"I - I wanted to apologize... again. For everything," she said quietly, not daring herself to meet his eyes.

Alex said nothing. She looked up at him and he was just staring at the ground, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that downstairs."

"No," she said. "You shouldn't have."

"It's hard for me, y'know," he said, his voice rather husky. "Hearing you talk about him."

"I know it is," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Why him?" he asked.

"What?"

"Why him? Why have you picked him over me?"

She didn't know what to say, her mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out.

"I get that you love him, that he loves you too. But I love you _more,_" he said. "Nobody could ever love you as much as I do."

She exhaled loudly, "You're not going to like the reason."

"I don't care. I doubt I could feel worse about myself than I do right now."

"Okay, fine. The reason I'm still going to marry him is because it's the easy option. It's easier to go through with it because I don't have to go through another break up. Easier because I won't see you much anyway when I go back, so I won't have to feel as guilty all the time if I can't see you. I know what you're thinking, I'm a complete selfish, cowardly bitch and you're right. I deserve for you to hate me."

Alex was staring at her with an expression of confusion and... happiness?

"I don't hate you," he told her. "But you're honestly staying with him because it's easier?"

"Yes, I am," Lexie replied.

"So if you weren't engaged to him, you would pick me?" he asked.

"I - I don't know," she stuttered.

"You love me more than you love him, don't you?" he said, a knowing glint in his eye. "You'd feel guilty breaking up with him this close to the wedding, but with me you don't have to do that. We're already broken up. You save yourself the trouble, but you love me more, don't you?"

"Alex, I don't know what -"

"Admit it!" he said, his voice getting more desperate. "I know you do! I can see it in your eyes. You love me more than you love him, just admit -"

"Fine!" she yelled. "You got me! I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. More than Jonathan! I may have moved on with somebody else, but I never stopped loving you. Ever. But there's nothing I can do, I can't break it off with him now, no matter how much my heart aches for me to be with you. I'm being cowardly and stupid about this, I know, but I don't know how to get out of it. If I wasn't this involved with Jonathan, I would stay with you, but I can't, I can't do this to him."

"You really mean it?" Alex asked. "You love me more?"

Lexie just nodded, not trusting herself to say another word. Alex stared at her for a moment, then crossed the room towards her at incredible speed, grasped her face in his hands and crashed his mouth onto hers. She gasped in surprise but found herself kissing him back, winding her hands around his neck and into his hair, tugging on it.

They hadn't kissed for 5 years. It was as though all the love and passion they missed out during that time was being put into this one kiss. Alex was biting on her lower lip, asking for entrance which she eagerly granted needing to taste more of him. She tugged even tighter on his hair, sure that she was hurting him by doing so, but if she was, he didn't complain.

Alex responded by walking her forward so that her back slammed into the door, but she didn't take notice of the short blast of pain that caused. All her attention was on Alex. She moved her hands from his hair, to tug on the front of his shirt, pulling him closer so that their bodies were touching at every possible angle and line. Alex moved his hands down her chest and to her waist, where he held her tightly as if he was trying to force their bodies to mould into one.

She pulled at the collar of his shirt, then slid her hands down, quickly working on the buttons. She was sure that she had broke a few of them, but she didn't care. She quickly discarded his shirt onto the floor when it was unfastened and allowed her hands to explore his chest. His body was so much more leaner now. He wasn't really all that muscley, but his arms felt strong around her body and his skin was smooth.

Alex's hands were on her bare stomach, under her shirt and then he was pulling at the hem and he quickly lifted it over her head and threw it on the floor somewhere. His hands were then in her hair, pulling it out of it's ponytail so that it fell around her shoulders and she felt him run his fingers through it.

Lexie removed her hands from Alex's chest to the waistband of her sweatpants and pushed them off her hips where they fell to the floor and she quickly kicked them off. Alex pulled back, looking all over at her, taking in her underwear-clad body. He moaned, a low sound at the back of his throat and began kissing her again, more feverishly, moving his lips down her throat leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Lexie slid her hands down his chest, where she trailed the lines of his hipbones and heard him groan quietly when she reached the strip of his boxers that was visible over his jeans. She quickly worked the zip on his jeans and they fell to a pool at his ankles and he kicked them off onto the floor.

Alex moved his hands down her body to rest on her thighs where he gripped them tightly. Understanding what he wanted to do, Lexie jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck while his hands still gripped her thighs tightly.

She felt him moving across the room and then her back was on the soft surface of his bed and her head hit the pillow. Her legs were still around him, his hands now back on her waist, holding her tightly. His fingers were rough and calloused from playing guitar, but still felt softer than anything she had ever felt on her skin.

Lexie felt disorientated, lost in the feel of Alex but a part of her brain was telling her this was wrong, though she couldn't for the life of her, think why.

"I don't think we should be doing this," she whispered breathlesly as Alex's lips moved across her collarbone.

"I know," he whispered back and Lexie felt a strange satisfaction at the fact that his voice sounded just as ragged as hers and she could almost hear his heart hammering in his chest.

She felt Alex bite down gently on her neck and gasped, her back arching slightly. Memories from when she was younger flooded up into her mind. She remembered her first time with Alex, how he had bruised her neck then as well and she had left scratches all along his back.

Alex's hands were then pressing onto her back, fumbling around for the clasp of her bra, evidently not finding it. She giggled and he lifted himself up slightly to look at her, confusion etched on his face.

"I switched to front-sies," she said, still giggling. Alex laughed slightly and she could feel his body shake on hers with the movement of it. His hands moved to the front of her chest where he swiftly undid her bra and threw it across the floor where the rest of their clothes were lying somewhere.

One of his hands was on her waist, the other at the top of her leg, his fingers occasionally slipping under the material of her underwear on her hips.

"Alex," she said, almost whimpering. "I need you."

He looked up at her, eyes darkening with lust and nodded, then brought his mouth back down to hers fiercely, while he began to remove her underwear.

Suddenly nothing else in the world mattered but Alex and she was lost in the feel of him as their bodies connected and shaped together perfectly, like puzzle pieces. This was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, that was a long &amp; tiring chapter, I hope you enjoyed it ;)<strong>

**Next update will be either Thursday or Friday.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Regrets

**I was asked if Lexie was going to leave Jonathan after what happened between her and Alex... but that would be too easy, wouldn't it? Muahahaha ;)**

* * *

><p>When Lexie woke up Sunday morning, the first thing she was aware of was that her bed was incredibly comfortable. She stretched her arms out infront of her, yawning. It then dawned on her that she had no clothes on. Why would she sleep naked?<p>

Very slowly, she turned around and almost screamed at what she saw. Alex was asleep next to her. Suddenly everything that happened the night before came flooding back to the surface of her mind. She slept with Alex. A week before her wedding.

Then she actually did scream. Alex jerked awake, looking around in confusion.

"What the fuck are you screaming for?" he asked dazed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We - last night - we," she stuttered, breathing heavily, unable to make a proper sentence.

"I believe the sentence you're looking for is, 'Last night we had sex'," Alex said, looking like he was trying not to laugh.

"This isn't funny!" she shouted and pulled her sheet up more around her body, feeling the need to hide herself from him.

Alex saw her pulling the sheet and raised an eyebrow, "I've seen you naked, you know."

"I don't care!" she cried and then wrapped it around her and jumped out of bed, then rummaged around the room for her underwear and clothes.

Alex sat up in the bed, the sheets gathering around at his waist. "Why are you freaking out so much?"

"Because we slept together last night!" she yelled, picking her tank top from the floor, tucking it under her arm.

"I'm fully aware of that," he said, rolling his eyes. "But why has it freaked you out so much?"

"I'm supposed to be getting married next week, Alex! I've cheated! Oh my god, what am I going to do?" she said horrified.

Alex's face fell, "You're still marrying him?"

"I told you," she said quietly. "I made my choice."

She then ran into the bathroom, dropped the sheet and put her underwear back on. Then she caught her reflection in the mirror and gasped. She had sex hair, typically. But her bottom lip had a small cut on it, there was two purple marks along her neck and one on her shoulder. There was even one above her left breast. There was purple marks on her hips, too. But they weren't bite marks, they were handprints.

She gazed at her reflection, horrified. How was she supposed to cover this up? She opened the bathroom door, and Alex was leaning against the frame in just his boxers.

"What the hell have you done to me?" she asked, mortified, turning so he could see the marks.

Alex didn't seem troubled by it. "Well you seemed to enjoy it at the time. _Alex, please... don't stop,_" he said in a mock imitation of her voice.

She just gaped at him, her mouth open then stormed past him in frustration, putting her clothes back on. Alex made no other comment, just stared at her, betrayal in his eyes.

When she had put her shoes back on, she groaned, "Now I have to do the walk of shame. Great."

"Do you only care about yourself?" Alex asked. "Because you don't seem to give a shit about how I'm feeling right now."

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm too busy freaking out about the fact that I slept with you last night," she replied angrily.

"Are you seriously going to still marry him? You told me last night that you loved me more than him."

"I know I did," she said quietly. "But I shouldn't have admitted that and I shouldn't have slept with you."

"You can't blame this on me," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's not as if I forced you into it. You were perfectly willing."

"I know I was, but -"

"How can you still want to marry him after last night? You know I'm better for you, Lexie. Why can't you admit that? I bet you've never had a night like that with him."

"Alex, please don't -"

"You know I'm right," he said, walking slowly towards her. "Your relationship with him isn't passionate, is it? It's sweet, yeah. But passion? Not a chance."

She glared at him, "How would you know anything about my love life?"

"Because if your relationship with him had passion, you wouldn't have put so much into it last night. You're starved of it," he said.

She closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. "Alex, just stop please. I have to go."

"Fine," he said, throwing his arms up in the air. "You go back to London and run off and marry a guy you don't really love. That's fine by me."

She said nothing, just grabbed her things and left his hotel room. She checked that nobody was in the corridor of the hotel and dashed into her room. There, she quickly showered and got ready, then made sure all her things were packed and sat down on her bed, not quite sure what she was feeling.

She tried to take her mind off what happened between her and Alex and focus on something else. She tried to think about the wedding next week... except that only made her start thinking of Alex again. No matter what she tried thinking of, it just drifted back to the same thing. All she could think about was how Alex had devestated her body last night and how she wanted him to do it again.

After what was probably a very long time, she realised that she needed to go down to the hotel lobby to say goodbye to everybody and go to the airport with Isabelle. Lexie checked her reflection before she left. She had put on a plain black jumper with jeans and plain flat shoes, but she put a scarf round her neck. The jumper covered the mark on her shoulder, but not the ones on her neck, so she put a fashion scarf round her neck and hoped that nobody would question it.

With a last look in her hotel room, she pulled her suitcase along with her to the hotel lobby where everybody was already waiting to say goodbye. Lexie immediately noticed Alex, who was sitting in one of the lobby chairs. He looked up at her when she walked in and she thought that at first he was going to smile, but then his expression turned cold and she hastily looked away.

Lexie was then pulled into multiple peoples arms in hugs of goodbyes, where they all promised they would try and make it to the wedding. Lexie felt a lump rise in her throat and she willed herself not to cry. The wedding. What the hell was she going to do?

"I guess I'll see you sometime next week, then," Jack said, grinning.

"I guess you will," she replied, trying to force a smile.

Jack seemed to noticed because he said, "What's up?"

She knew that she couldn't tell Jack what was really wrong, so she said, "I'm just sad about leaving. I've had an amazing time out on tour with you guys."

Jack hugged her again and then she was being pulled away by Matt who said, "You guys need to get to the airport."

She nodded then hesitantly moved towards Alex, not quite sure what she was going to say to him.

"Alex, I -" she started to say.

"Have a nice flight," he said, bluntly and she just stared at him in disbelief.

"_Have a nice flight,_" she repeated. "That's the goodbye I get?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?" he hissed. "You don't fucking care anyway, do you? Just go home, get married. Get the fuck out of my life."

"Fine," she said quietly, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes but she held them back. "Goodbye, Alex."

He said nothing, just purposely ignored her and started playing with his phone. When she turned back around, she became aware that everybody was watching her. Isabelle was staring at her as if she knew a secret, smiling slyly.

Lexie said some quick goodbyes and followed Matt and Isabelle out of the hotel and into the car. Lexie did not join in with Isabelle and Matts conversation through the journey, nor did she say much when they arrived at the airport, other than to say goodbye to Matt.

Isabelle dragged her round the shops in the airport, after they checked in and was talking to her constantly, but Lexie was only half listening. Even when they boarded the plane, she wasn't really aware of anything that was being said to her.

Infact, it was only until Isabelle was repeatedly prodding her in the arm did she realise that they were up in the air already.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or just act like a robot for the rest of the flight?" Isabelle asked impatiently.

"I've done something bad, Izzy," Lexie said, biting her lip anxiously.

"What is it?" she asked, but she had a knowing glint in her eye.

Lexie turned to look at her properly, "I slept with Alex last night." If Lexie was expecting Isabelle to be shocked or appalled, she was wrong. Isabelle was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"I knew that already," she said grinning.

"What?" Lexie asked in shock. "How could you possible know?"

"Oh please, the pair of you both stunk of sex this morning," Isabelle replied. "Then with the hostility he was treating you with? It was pretty obvious. I'm sure everybody has figured it out."

Lexie just stared, not really knowing what to say.

"So, how was it?" Isabelle asked eagerly.

"It was bloody fantastic," Lexie replied, then blushed. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No! I want details!"

"Well you're not getting details," Lexie said.

Isabelle bit her lip thoughtfully, "You told him that you're still going to marry Jonathan, didn't you?"

Feeling guilty, Lexie nodded. "I went to go talk to him and told him what I had chosen to do... then we talked, yelled a little bit... then it just happened. Then this morning I totally freaked out. I never meant for that to happen between us."

Isabelle sighed, "You are a huge idiot, you know that?"

"What?"

"He loves you!" she nearly shouted, exasperated. "He would do anything for you, yet you practically used him."

"It wasn't like that!" Lexie said defensively.

"Well that's how it seems," Isabelle told her. "But if I can't convince you to stay with Alex, I'll support you in whatever you do. I'm your best friend, I'm supposed to do that even if I don't agree with you."

"Thank you," Lexie said quietly. Then there was a bit of silence.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?" Isabelle asked abruptly.

"Oh um, Alex may have left a mark or two," she replied, blushing. She pulled her scarf down to show the marks on her neck, then moved the shoulder of her jumper to show the one there.

Isabelle gasped, "Damn, girl."

"That's not all," Lexie said grimacing. "I've got one near the top of my boob."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Kinky."

"There's also this," Lexie said and lifted the bottom of her shirt up to show Isabelle the bruises there.

"Are those - handprints?" Isabelle asked, stunned.

"Yep," Lexie said, pulling her shirt back down.

Isabelle looked wistful, "You know how much I would give to have a man love me like that? To be holding you that tight... damn."

"It's not exactly a great thing at the moment," Lexie said worriedly. "How the hell am I supposed to hide them?"

"Oh," Isabelle said, sharing her worry. "Well the boob and the hip marks can be easily dealt with. Just make sure you don't change infront of him. But as for the shoulder and the neck..."

Lexie sighed in annoyance, "I can't wear polo-neck's and scarves all week."

"Make up might work," Isabelle suggested, then studied her a moment. "So that's what, four bite marks he left on your skin?"

Lexie thought about it for a second then said, "Yeah. Plus the hip bruises."

"That's really hot, I'm just sayin'," Isabelle said. "Damn, he seems like he'd be really good in bed."

"He is," Lexie said almost automatically, then blushed again. Isabelle just grinned. "Did anything happen with you and Jack last night?"

Isabelle frowned, "Not really. I went and hung out with him outside. We talked. He said that he really likes me but he doesn't really want to be involved with anyone right now. With the band and everything."

"I'm sorry," Lexie said sympathetically.

"It's fine," Isabelle said shrugging. "Your relationship problems are worse than mine."

Lexie was inclined to agree.

* * *

><p>Lexie arrived home very late that night, but Jonathan was awake, he said he wanted to wait up for her. Isabelle and Lexie had stopped at a store on the way home and got some extra make up to cover up her bruises, which seemed to work quite effectively. Lexie kept the scarf on though, just incase.<p>

"Hey," Jonathan said, hugging her. "How was America?"

She grimaced when his hands pressed down on the bruises on her hips, but thankfully, he didn't notice. "Can we talk about it tomorow? I'm jet-lagged and really tired."

"Of course," he said and took her suitcase upstairs for her.

Lexie got changed in the bathroom and desperately hoped that he wouldn't question it. He didn't, just gave her an odd look when she walked back in. His arms went around her when she layed down and had to resist the urge to squirm away from him, terrified that he was going to see the marks on her hips.

But then she fell asleep too quickly to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm kind of evil. Deal with it :)<strong>

**Next chapter will be Sunday/Monday.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Wedding

**Sorry the chapter is late, guys!**

* * *

><p>The week leading up to the wedding was the longest week of Lexie's life. She was using as much make up as she could to cover up the marks on her neck, and wearing scarves to cover them when appropriate and Jonathan didn't take much notice of that. But he was questioning her why she wouldn't get changed in front of him, so she had to try and cover up them marks as well.<p>

She avoided any 'intimate contact' with him after getting back from America, by telling him that she wanted to wait until after the wedding. He was reluctant, but agreed in the end. Lexie was thankful when she went to Isabelle's on Thursday night. She was staying there for two nights until the wedding for plenty of 'girl time'. Lexie was just glad she could walk around a house freely without wearing a scarf.

Lexie hadn't heard anything from Alex at all, not that she really expected to. Jack had called her a couple of times though, they were all coming down to London on Friday night. He said that Alex was coming too, though it was very unlikely that he was attending the wedding.

All throughout Friday night, Lexie tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to rest. She told herself that she was going to do it, she was going to marry him. She couldn't really see a way out of it now. Not an easy way, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Lexie!" Isabelle called and then Lexie felt Isabelle jump on the bed, landing next to her. "Get up! You've got a wedding to get ready for!"<p>

Groaning, Lexie pulled the covers from her face, "What time is it?"

"8am," Isabelle said. "And your wedding is at one o'clock, so come on! Your hair and make-up needs doing. I need to make you look beautiful!"

Lexie grudgingly got out of bed and walked downstairs where Isabelle already had her breakfast made. Pancakes. Lexie ate them gratefully, then allowed her to take control over her hair and her make up.

"The car is going to be here at 12," Isabelle told her, while pinning some part of her hair. "So everybody's coming round here for about half past 11, okay?"

"Who's 'everybody'?" Lexie asked.

"Um, Noah and his girlfriend Hariot are coming, your Aunt Lizzie and Uncle Mark, as well as your Grandad Geoff," she said.

"Is that it? What about your sisters?" Lexie asked.

"Geneviève and Madeleine will be meeting us at the church," she said, then moved across the room to get her make up bag out. Isabelle had two younger sisters, Geneviève and Madeleine. Geneviève was 20 and Madeleine was 18.

After Isabelle had finished doing Lexie's make-up, Lexie went upstairs to get dressed while Isabelle quickly did her own hair and make up. Lexie had offered to do it for her, but Isabelle insisted on doing it herself.

Once her dress and shoes were on, Lexie turned to look at herself in the mirror. Isabelle had curled her hair but pinned it up in an elegant knot at the back of her head, with some curls hanging loose to frame her face. Lexie noticed that Isabelle had put fake eyelashes on her, but nothing too major, just ones that were a bit longer and darker. The bruises on her neck and shoulder were already turning yellow, but now they were completely invisible and the one above her boob was covered by her dress.

She patted the lacey fabric of her dress nervously, fiddling with the silk material underneath. Could she really do this?

She had no more time to dwell on that though, as Isabelle came into the room, her own hair and make-up done and got her dress out of the wardrobe. Isabelle got dressed and put her shoes on and then they were both ready. Just in time as well, omebody was knocking on the door.

Isabelle rushed downstairs to answer it and Lexie followed, feeling extremely nervous.

It was Noah and Hariot. Noah had been with Hariot for about a year now and they were living together. She was blonde with green eyes, and very tall and slender.

Noah rushed over to her and pulled her into a big hug. She hugged him back just as tight, burying her face in his shoulder. She hadn't seen him for weeks.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Lexie," he told her, pulling back to look at her.

She chuckled and said, "You look pretty good, too." Noah was wearing a smart black suit, with a red tie. He had apparently co-ordinated with Hariot who was wearing a red strapless dress.

Soon after, her aunt and uncle arrived with her grandad and she was keeping up idle chat with them all, when Isabelle dragged her out into the hall alone.

"Alex isn't coming," she told her. Lexie just nodded, she already figured that. "Jack, Rian, Zack and Cassadee are all coming, as well as Matt, Vinny etc. You know who you invited. Jack just messaged me and told me that Alex is just staying in his hotel room."

"When are they going to be at the church?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know," Isabelle said. "They'll be there, though."

"I'm scared, Iz," Lexie said, looking down in shame.

Isabelle hugged her, "Don't worry about all this, okay? It's going to be fine."

"I hope so," Lexie muttered and then they heard the sound of a car outside. It was time to go.

* * *

><p>They got to the church for about half past twelve and Lexie went with Isabelle and Noah into one of the back rooms, while everybody else took their seats.<p>

"Jonathan's here," Isabelle told her, reading her phone. "He just text me."

"Is Gareth here as well?" Lexie asked. Gareth was Jonathans best man.

Isabelle nodded, then said, "I'm just going to go talk to them." She hurried out of the room, leaving her and Noah alone.

"What's bothering you?" Noah asked.

"Nothing's bothering me," she lied.

"I know when you're lying, Lexie. Something's up, you can tell me -"

Noah was interuppted by Jack coming into the room. Lexie immediately ran and hugged him. He laughed slightly, but hugged her back.

"Noah, can you leave us alone for a minute?" Lexie asked. He looked confused, but nodded and walked out of the room.

"Why did you make him leave?" Jack asked, confused.

"Because I wanted to ask you about Alex, but I couldn't do that while he was here. He doesn't know," she admitted.

"Oh right," he said. "Well I tried getting him to leave our hotel room, but he wouldn't have it. I left him there, where he was watching TV."

"You're sharing a hotel room?"

"Yeah, I'm with Alex and Rian is with Zack," he said. "It was cheaper to share rooms."

"What hotel are you at?"

"The Premiere Inn," he told her. "It's actually a pretty good hotel."

She sighed, "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

"Honestly? Yeah, I think you are," he said. "But it's your decision."

"I don't know what to do," she mumbled. "It's too late now, isn't it?"

"It's never too late," Jack said, his eyes steady.

"Jack," Isabelle called, walking into the room. "You need to get your backside out of here and get your seat."

"Backside?" Jack said, chuckling.

"Shut up," she said grinning. "Nice suit, by the way."

"Thank you," he said, pulling at his tie. Jack left the room and Noah came back in.

"It's time," Noah said.

* * *

><p>Isabelle walked down the aisle first, with Jonathan's best man Gareth. Then the bridal music started and it was time for Lexie to walk.<p>

Noah gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, then took her arm and they began walking down the aisle. Everybody stood up when they noticed her and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She didn't like having this much attention. She saw Jonathan waiting at the altar, looking handsome in his suit.

Then her mind seemed to shift and she imagined what this day would be like if it was Alex waiting for her there. If it was Alex that she was marrying. Would she be better off with him?

Her mind came back into focus when she realised that she had reached the altar. Noah let go of her arm and she stood infront of Jonathan, where he took her hands. Suddenly images flashed in her mind of holding hands with Alex. When Alex had his hands all over her, holding her so tightly, last Saturday night...

She shook those thoughts out of her mind and tried to focus on the present. The vicar was saying something, she wasn't really sure what and she started to feel really dazed and confused. Lexie wished that she had worn a veil to cover up her face - at least people might not notice her freaking out if she had - but she had decided against wearing one after the reoccuring dream she kept having.

The dream where Alex was about to become her husband. Her mind was racing. She only had minutes to decide what to do. Should she go through with the ceremony? She felt incredibly confused and was getting lost in her train of thoughts, when the vicars voice brought her back to reality.

She saw Isabelle looking at her, confused. Then looked at Jonathan who also looked concerned. Did she look as confused as she was feeling?

"Do you, Jonathan Nathaniel Harrison, take thee, Lexie Joanna Brandon to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the vicar asked, his eyes on Jonathan.

"I do," Jonathan spoke, loud and clearly, though his face showed concern towards Lexie.

"And do you, Lexie Joanna Brandon, take thee, Jonathan Nathaniel Harrison to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

All eyes were on her. She knew she what she should say, but she couldn't make the words come out. Her voice seemed trapped in her throat. She tried speaking but only a low whisper came out. She cleared her throat, fighting back tears, willing her voice to be clearer.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry, miss. I couldn't quite hear that," the vicar said. She looked over at Jonathan, he had heard and he was looking at her with betrayal written all over his face.

"I said I'm sorry," she said, more loudly. "I can't do this. I can't. I have to go."

Lexie heard the gasps and murmurs of everybody in the church speaking, but she ignored it. She picked up her dress and ran quickly out of the room and into the back room where she sat with Noah and Isabelle earlier.

She knew she had to act fast, before somebody came in to talk to her. She rummaged around the room until she found her phone and called Alex's number.

She waited impatiently for him to answer, but it only went to voicemail. Cursing, she threw the phone down, unsure of what to do. Then she remembered that Jack had told her what hotel they were staying at. She picked her phone back up off the ground and stuffed it down her bra. She was about to run back out of the door when Isabelle burst in.

"I've told everybody to wait while I talk to you," Isabelle said, gasping. Evidently, she had ran too. "What was _that_?"

"I couldn't do it," Lexie admitted, and became aware that tears were rolling silently down her cheek. "I couldn't marry him. I have to see Alex. I have to go."

She tried getting past her, but Isabelle was blocking the door. "You go out there and you are going to be bombarded with people."

"Well then how else am I supposed to get out?"

"Through the window," Isabelle said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She moved across the room, where she opened the window as wide as it would go. "It will be a bit of a squeeze, but you can get out."

"Right," Lexie said, feeling overwhelmed. "Okay."

"Do you know where Alex is?" Isabelle asked.

"He's at the Premier Inn. He and Jack were sharing a room," Lexie said.

"Right, here's the plan. You get out the window and go down the street, wait down there at the corner. I'll go out and say that you just want to be alone for a bit, I'll make up something. I'll go get Jack and we'll drive you down to the hotel, okay? Jack can give you his hotel key."

Lexie ran forward and pulled Isabelle into a tight hug, "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Isabelle replied, chuckling. "If you want to get Alex back, then that's exactly what I'm going to help you do. No offense, but I think everybody was wanting you to pick Alex anyway."

"I know," Lexie said chuckling. "I just wish I hadn't been such a wimp and left it to this moment."

"Better late than never," Isabelle said, smiling. "Right, you start climbing out of that window, I'm going to go make up some sob story, okay?"

Lexie nodded and waited for Isabelle to leave the room, then began climbing out of the window. She had to bunch her dress up a lot to get out, but she made it and she landed down on the grass below. She pulled up her dress so that it wasn't trailing on the floor and quickly ran to the end of the street. She caught a few weird glances from passers-by but she ignored it.

She was waiting at the end of the street for about five minutes, then Jack pulled up in his car with Isabelle in the passenger seat. She quickly got into the back of his car and he immediately started driving.

"So you came to your senses then?" Jack asked, smirking.

"I guess I did," Lexie replied.

"Everybody was going crazy in that church," Isabelle said. "Everybody wanted to talk to you, but I shook them off."

"How was Jonathan?" she asked, guiltily.

"Confused," Isabelle said. "You can talk to him later. Right now, you need to focus on getting Alex back. Jack, what's your hotel room number?"

"It's 566," he said, then stretched his arm out behind her, pressing something into her hand. "That's the hotel key."

"Thanks," Lexie said, then bit her lip nervously. "What if he doesn't want me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Isabelle asked. "Of course he wants you!"

"But what if he can't forgive me for what I did to him?" she asked. "We didn't exactly leave on good terms last week."

"Lexie, stop worrying about it," Jack said. "He's been PMSing all week since you guys left. I reckon he'll be pretty darn happy to see you."

"Okay," Lexie said, letting out her breath.

They were driving for another five minutes, when the car pulled up and Jack said, "We're here. Our hotel room is on the fifth floor."

"Thank you!" Lexie said, getting out of the car.

"Do you want me to wait for you out here?" Jack asked, but Isabelle answered for her.

"If you did you'd be waiting a while. They're probably going to be in there for hours making up for lost time," Isabelle said with a wink.

"If it goes well," Lexie said, nervously.

"Be quiet," Isabelle said. "It'll be fine. Now go!"

Lexie did as she was told and quickly rushed through the hotel lobby and went to the lift, ignoring all the stares from people. She waited anxiously for the lift and was thankful that nobody else was in it. She jabbed the button to take her to the fifth floor and then took a deep breath when the doors opened.

She stepped out of the lift and walked down the corridor, looking for Alex's room. It was right near the end of the corridor and she paused infront of it. Should she knock or just walk in?

Then she just thought, _Fuck it,_ and put the key in the lock, turning it and opened the door. Alex was laying on the bed, his arms behind his head, watching some film on the television. He looked up, startled when she walked in and she quickly shut the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"I couldn't do it," she said, her voice shaking. "I couldn't marry him, I couldn't do that to you, I -"

"What did you do? How did you get here?" he asked, standing up, but not going near her.

"I left him at the altar," she admitted guiltily. "I ran out on him. Jack and Isabelle brought me here. He gave me your hotel key."

"So - why are you here?"

"Because I needed to see you. I needed to say that I'm sorry and I had to see if you'd consider taking me back," she said, trying not to look him in the eyes. She didn't think she could bear to see what his face would be like if he rejected her.

"I - I don't know what to say," Alex murmured, running his hands through his hair.

"You don't have to take me back," she told him. "I just needed you to know that I'm here... if you want me."

Alex looked at her in disbelief. "I've been in love with you since I was 17. I loved you for years, even when you weren't here. I loved you while you were planning to marry another man and I still fucking love you now. I've always made my feelings clear, I thought what happened between us last week would show that. But now you're asking me if I want you? I've always wanted you, Lexie. Always."

"I love you, Alex," she said, her spirits raising. "I fucking love you so much."

She saw Alex smile, a radiant smile and he walked towards her so that he was directly infront of her. He stroked his hand across her cheek and brushed his thumb along her parted lips, lightly. His other hand came to rest on her waist and he pulled her even closer to him.

Then he slowly pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her softly. She sighed in contentment, raising her hands to twist in his hair, pulling his face closer.

Alex pulled back from her, staring into her eyes. His hand went behind her head and she felt him pull on the clip holding her hair in place and her hair cascaded in waves around her shoulders.

"Much better," he said smiling.

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she possible could. His arms wound around her and his head rested on top of hers.

"This is a very nice dress, by the way," he told her. "Did you get it in a sale?"

She pulled back to look at him, kind of confused. "I did actually. It was 10% off."

"Mmm," he said, then trailed his hands up her body to rest on her shoulders. "How about you get it 100% off?"

She laughed, "That line is so cheesey."

He shrugged, "I don't care." She then felt him unzipping her dress at the back and she said nothing else. They didn't need to say anymore words, they would have a lifetime for that. Right now, they just needed each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter or not, so sorry if it's disapointed you :**

**The next chapter won't be till Saturday/Sunday.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Clash

**I felt like posting this chapter earlier than what I said, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>The light outside of the hotel window was shining through into the hotel room, casting shadows as the day outside got darker and later. Alex and Lexie were layed upon the bed, Lexie curled into Alex's chest while he ran his fingers through her hair absently.<p>

"Alex?" she said.

"Mmm?" he replied, not fully listening.

"I should probably go, it's getting late."

He looked down at her, "But I just got you back."

She smiled slightly, "And you get to keep me, but everyone will be wondering where I am... that's if Isabelle hasn't told them."

"Well just message her and tell her to tell everyone where you went," he said.

"It's not just that," she said. "I owe Jonathan an explanation. I walked out on him during our wedding... he deserves to know the truth."

He groaned, "But I'm comfortable."

"So am I," she said grimacing. "But I need to go."

"Fine," he said. "But I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, I mean -"

"I'm coming with you," he said. "Deal."

"Okay," she said, sitting up. "I'm going to need to borrow some of your clothes or something though, I can't go back out in my wedding dress."

"Very good point," he said smirking. "I'll get you something."

Lexie ended up in a pair of Alex's shorts and a Glamour Kills t-shirt and together they got a taxi to Lexie's house, where she assumed Jonathan would be. Lexie was nervous about seeing him, unsure of how he would be feeling and she couldn't get rid of the huge guilt she was feeling, but she kept trying to tell herself that it was better this way. It wouldn't have been right to marry him when she didn't truly love him.

They arrived at the house and Lexie opened the front door to an empty kitchen, but she could hear the television on in the living room. He was here.

"Just wait in here," Lexie said to Alex. "It won't do much good for him to see you right now."

Alex looked like he was going to protest, but he nodded and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Taking a deep breath, Lexie walked into the living room where she saw Jonathan sitting on the sofa with a bottle of vodka in his hand.

"Oh, so you've decided to show your face now, have you?" Jonathan said bitterly.

"I don't really know what to say, except that I'm sorry for doing that to you," she said, feeling very small under his gaze.

"Well that just makes it all better, doesn't it?"

She walked over and sat in the chair next to him, "I owe you an explanation."

"Yeah," he said. "You do."

"I don't really know where to start," she admitted.

"Who's clothes are you wearing?" he asked abruptly. "You haven't been home to change into anything and they don't look like anything you own."

"Ah," she said, while inside she was thinking, _Oh shit, why didn't I think he would notice that?_ "I'm not going to lie to you about anything you ask me or want to know, so I'll tell you. They're Alex's clothes."

He blinked, shocked. "Alex? Alex Gaskarth?"

"Yes."

"So, what? You've been with him this afternoon? Oh. That's it, isn't it? You've left me for him," he said flatly, as if he knew all along. But he couldn't know anything, could he?

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. But yes, I'm still in love with him and I couldn't marry you. It wouldn't have been fair to you, not when I didn't really love you. You deserve more than that."

Jonathan looked thoughtful for a moment, then looked disgusted. "Scarves. You were wearing scarves all week since you got back from America."

"What?" she said, slightly confused at his sudden change of subject, then she felt horrified when she realised what he was saying.

"You were sleeping with him on tour, weren't you?" he asked, relatively calmly.

"No!" she nearly yelled. "I wasn't, it -"

"Don't fucking lie to me, Lexie. You said yourself two minutes ago that you'd tell me the truth. Were you sleeping with him?"

She sighed, "It only happened once."

"You think that makes it better?" he spat, standing up in anger.

"I didn't say it did!" she cried, standing up as well, though she was still looking up at him as he was taller than her.

"Why didn't you leave me sooner if you didn't love me? Did you just want to embarass me infront of all my friends and family?" he yelled.

She resisted the urge to wince at the loudness of his voice and said, "Of course not! I didn't mean for it to happen like that. I never said anything because I thought I could do it... I thought that I could forget about Alex, but I couldn't and I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I never realised sooner," he said, mostly to himself. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Don't blame yourself," she said. "It's just, I have a lot of history with Alex and -"

"I don't want to hear it," he said.

"Jonathan, just please -"

"I said I don't want to hear it!" he yelled and then he pushed her so hard that she fell backwards onto the floor, onto her back. "You're a stupid fucking whore, Lexie. You can go to hell."

She cried out when she hit the floor and looked up to see Jonathan looking down at her with disgust and tried to resist the urge to start crying. Then the door opened and Alex walked in. He saw her lying on the floor and fury sparked in his eyes.

Alex walked calmly over to Jonathan so that he was standing infront of him. Jonathan was looking at him with pure hatred, if Alex noticed that, he didn't seem to care.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her or speak to her like that again, you hear me?" Alex said, speaking each word slowly. Then he punched him.

Lexie gasped in horror and quickly scrambled off the floor. Jonathan was holding his nose and there was blood over his hand. His jaw twitched in anger and he pulled his fist back to hit Alex, but he ducked out of the way. Lexie quickly put herself in between them before any damage could be done to Alex and anymore damage done to Jonathan.

"Stop!" she yelled. "Just stop!"

"He fucking called you a whore and pushed you!" Alex shouted. "You can't expect me to just -"

"Yes! That's exactly what I expect you to do. You're just making yourself as bad as him," she said, trying to keep her voice calm and steady.

She looked over at Jonathan, who didn't seem to care about the blood coming out of his nose. "You should probably get to the hospital," she said. "It looks like it could be broken."

Jonathan just stared at her, not saying anything. "I could go with you if you want, I -"

"No," he said harshly, cutting across her. "I don't need your help. Or your sympathy."

"Lexie," Alex said, putting his hand on her arm. "We should go."

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "You should."

She nodded, then said. "I really am sorry. If you ever need -"

"Just go, Lexie!" Jonathan nearly yelled. "I hope the pair of you will be fucking happy together."

She was about to say something else, but Alex pulled on her arm leading her out of the room and then out of the house. Neither of them said anything as they walked down the street and Lexie was willing herself not to start crying.

They sat down on a bench and Lexie looked at Alex, who still looked incredibly pissed off.

"You know that I want to kill him for saying that to you, don't you?" he said.

"I know you do," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. "But I hurt him. I understand why he said it."

"But he didn't just call you a whore, he _pushed_ you," Alex said and Lexie could tell that he was trying not to get too angry.

"It's not like I didn't deserve to be treated like that," she said sourly. "I cheated on him."

She felt Alex's hand tighten in her own and his other hand moved to the side of her face, where he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You don't deserve to be treated like that, Lexie. Don't you ever think that sort of thing about yourself, okay?"

"It's kind of hard not to when the evidence that I really am a whore is staring me in the face," she muttered.

Alex shifted closer to her and held her hand even tighter. "You are _not_ a whore. Anything but. You may have cheated on him - but it was only once. It's not like it was a full blown affair."

"Just because it only happened once doesn't make it any better."

"But Lexie, it doesn't matter. You're not meant to be with him and we're together now. Nothing else matters. Just forget about him."

"I'll do my best," she said, smiling slightly.

"Good. And you know what?" Alex said, smiling as well.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," she said, smiling fully now. Alex leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers lightly and she could feel the smile on his lips. She pulled back from him and said, "The only problem now is that all my stuff is at our house and going back there now would not be a good idea."

"Hmm," Alex said. "That may be a problem. I don't think you could carry on wearing my clothes forever."

"I have some stuff at Isabelles, but not a lot," she said. At Isabelles, she just had all her necessities because she was at her house for the past two nights.

"Well you could go to your house and pack some stuff up when you know he isn't gonna be there. Like when he's going to be at work?" Alex suggested.

"Yeah, I could do that, I guess. I'll just have to cope with what I've got at Izzy's until Monday," she said, then realisation hit her. "Oh my god, I don't have anywhere to live!"

"Just stay at Isabelle's," Alex said. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Yeah but I can't stay with her forever, I'm going to have to find a new place," she said, then she realised something else. "How are we going to manage to stay together, Alex? We live in separate countries."

Alex looked sad when she said that, "We'll figure it out, I promise. I'm not losing you again."

"I don't want to lose you again either," she said.

Alex looked thoughtful for a second, then his eyes lit up. "Move in with me," he said suddenly.

"What?" Lexie asked, surprised.

"Move in with me," Alex said again. "You need a place to stay, we need to figure out how we can stay together when you live in England - so you should move back to America. Live with me."

"I - I don't know what to say," she stuttered. "All my family is over here. Izzy's here."

"You moved once before. I have a lot of family over here too, but I always get to see them when we come over here on tour."

"But I can't just drop everything and go," she said, feeling overwhelmed. "I have a job -"

"Who cares about a job?" Alex said. "Not to sound bigheaded, but I have enough money for the both of us."

She laughed lightly, "It's not just about money. My life is here, I -"

"Come on, Lexie," he said desperately. "It makes sense. If you're worried about Isabelle, then get her to move over to America, too."

"Izzy live with us, as well?" she asked in surprise.

"Well I live with Rian, so it's not like we'd have a house to ourselves anyway," he said, shrugging. "It wouldn't matter to me."

"You really wouldn't mind?" she asked.

"Not at all," he said, sincerely.

"Well then," she said smiling. "I would love to move in with you."

Alex smiled broadly and kissed her hard on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back fiercely, suddenly full of happiness, everything about Jonathan forgotten. She was with Alex and she was going to be living with him. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Sunday :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: The Move

Lexie didn't hear anything from Jonathan for the rest of the weekend, or from his family. Some of the wedding guests had spoken to her about everything that went on and she explained. She didn't want to lie anymore.

Alex and everyone else had to fly back to the states on Monday morning to continue with the tour, but it was going to be over at the end of the week. So Monday while Jonathan was at work, Lexie went with Isabelle to her house to get all her things packed. They were flying over to the US on Friday and had the spend the week getting all their flights sorted, as well as everything else.

When Lexie had gone to see Noah to tell him that she was moving, at first he was dissaproving. But he accepted it and helped her to sort out her Visa. A repeat of her last time in America was not needed.

Their flight was early Friday morning and so they had to get up ridiculously early to get to the airport. Lexie was incredibly excited, but also nervous. Moving in with Alex made everything more real for her. They could really be together now.

When they arrived in Baltimore, they got a cab to Alex and Rians house. Alex had rang her earlier and said that they won't be home until Saturday afternoon, so he had given her a key before they left the UK. They got through the front door and went to look around.

"Damn, they have a nice house," Isabelle said, eyes scanning around the living room.

"Yeah, they really do," Lexie agreed. "But where the hell do we sleep?"

"That," Isabelle said. "is a good point. I assume you'd be sharing a room with Alex, but I've no idea which room is his."

"Me neither. I'll just change into my pyjamas and sleep on the sofa."

"I'll join you," Isabelle said. "The sofa's big enough."

They both changed and grabbed some blankets and layed down on the sofa-bed next to each other.

"I can't believe I've actually moved back here," Lexie said into the darkness.

"I can't believe that I've come with you," Isabelle replied and Lexie could hear the smile in her voice.

"I think things are going to be better now, don't you?"

"Hopefully," Isabelle replied. "You and Alex can have your happily ever after."

"I know you only said that sarcastically, but that's honestly all I want."

"You're so cheesey," Isabelle teased.

"I know but you love me anyway," Lexie said, giggling.

"That is true," Isabelle agreed. "Now be quiet, I want to sleep."

"Fine," Lexie said. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p>When Lexie woke up, she became aware of a tickling sensation on her stomach. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Alex laying next to her, grinning cheekily and trailing his hands over her skin.<p>

"What time is it?" was the first thing she could think to ask.

"Just after noon," Alex said. "Rian's gone grocery shopping and I've no idea where Isabelle is, but we got back about half an hour ago."

"Oh," Lexie said. She had slept a long time.

"Why were you two asleep on the couch, anyway?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"Because we had no idea which rooms were yours and Rian's and we thought it would be awkward if we just randomly slept in one," Lexie told him.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "I'll show you."

She followed Alex out of the front room and down the hall, where he pointed to one of the doors. "Rian's room," he said. The next door he said would be Isabelle's room, then he went through the door opposite Isabelles.

"Welcome to my humble abode," he said and gestured for her to follow. His room was pretty plain and was surprisingly tidy.

"You keep it clean," Lexie said surprised.

"Not me," Alex said. "Rian's the housewife around here."

"That makes sense," Lexie said grinning.

"I'll go bring your stuff up here," Alex said and left the room. Lexie walked across his room and sat down on the edge of his bed, crossing her legs underneath her. She allowed herself to take in her surroundings, getting lost in her own thoughts. She was really back in Baltimore. She was with Alex. Things could be just like they were before she left, they could be together again. The thought of that made her eyes fill up with tears and she hasitly scrubbed them away with her hand.

"What's up?" Alex asked concerned, as he came back into the room. He put her case down and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't really know," Lexie admitted. "It's just... being back here. Living back in Baltimore permanently. I'm just remembering what life was like before I left and thinking about what we'd be like if I never did leave."

Alex took hold of her hands, "It doesn't matter what we'd be like if you hadn't left. All that matters is that you came back... well technically, we came to you, but whatever. It doesn't matter, okay?"

She nodded, smiling but sniffling back her tears. Alex looked at her for a second, then pulled her into a tight hug and she rested her head on his shoulder as he held her.

"Alex?" she said.

"Mm?"

"I'm hungry."

Alex laughed and un-wound his arms from around her, but kept hold of her hand. "Well we don't actually have any food until Rian gets back. This is a bad thing about being on tour."

"Man, this sucks," Lexie mumbled.

"Well how about we just do something to occupy the time until he gets back?" Alex said and she immediately knew what he was getting at.

"I don't know, I'm still pretty tired," she replied, faking a yawn.

"You've slept for about 12 hours, you can't possibly be tired. Besides, I've been touring for the past couple months and I don't feel tired. You're just lazy."

"I am not lazy!" Lexie said scoffing. "You're going to pay for that, Gaskarth."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," he said winking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah okay, this chapter was lame and short but it's kind of a filler chapter, just to get the ball rolling now that they're living together etc.<strong>

**Next chapter is Tuesday.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Party

"We're having a party tonight," Alex told her, while they were watching TV in the morning.

"We've been back for about two days, and you're having a party already?" Lexie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, consider it a 'Yay, we're home from tour' party," he said grinning.

"Do I have to help with anything?" she asked.

"No, Rian's gone out to get everything. You just have to look pretty."

"Kay, fine. Well I'm going to go shower," she said and got up and headed for the bathroom. She looked in Isabelle's room on the way there. She was still asleep. Laughing lightly to herself, Lexie went into the bathroom for a shower. Tonight should be fun.

* * *

><p>"Lexie! I need your help!" Lexie quickly put her shoes on, checked herself in the mirror and dashed into Isabelle's room to see what she was shouting about.<p>

"What's up?" she asked.

"I can't get the zip on my dress up," Isabelle replied, pouting. Lexie rolled her eyes and went over to where she was standing, and pulled the zipper up. "Thank you."

"You ready?" Lexie asked.

"I am now," Isabelle replied. "You're not very dressed up though."

Lexie looked down at herself. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a red halter top and some black heels. "I didn't see the point of getting too dressed up, it's only a house party."

"I suppose so, but you know me, I love an excuse to wear a dress," Isabelle replied grinning. She was wearing a tight black dress that had lace sleeves, with knee high boots. "Let's go downstairs."

Isabelle pulled Lexie's hand and led her downstairs and into the kitchen. Alex, Rian and Jack were in there, getting all kinds of alcohol out. By the noise coming from the living room, most people were here already.

"You doing shots?" Isabelle said to Alex. He was getting loads of glasses out of the cupboard.

"You bet," Alex said, grinning crookedly.

"Any vodka for you, Lexie?" Jack said, holding up a bottle.

"I'm good," Lexie replied. "You don't want to see me drunk. It isn't pretty."

"You can't be much worse than Alex," Jack pointed out. "He gets a little handsy when he's drunk."

"Do you know that from experience?" Lexie teased.

"Actually," Jack said. "I do."

"I did not need to know that," Lexie said and went into the fridge to get some soda.

"I was drunk!" Alex argued. "It doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Of course not, darling," Lexie said in a mocking tone, pinching his cheeks. "You keep telling yourself that."

Alex scowled, "I'll spike your drink."

"Ooh, you wouldn't dare!" Lexie said in mock horror.

"Wanna bet?" Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you do, it's you that has to deal with the consequences," Lexie warned and went into the living room before Alex could reply.

"Lexie!" a voice called and she spun around to see Cassadee heading towards her and then she was pulled into a hug. "I'm so glad you moved over here."

"Me too," Lexie said smiling, un-winding her arms from around her.

"Is Alex a pain to live with?" Cassadee asked. "I've dealt with him a few times on tour and he can be pretty annoying."

Lexie laughed, "He's not that bad, he hasn't done anything to annoy me."

"Yet," Cassadee added and Lexie just laughed, agreeing. "Now, lets have some fun!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Lexie was pretty much the only sober person in the house. She had had a couple of alcopops, but she wasn't drinking anymore. She already felt lightheaded.<p>

She had been forced into crazy dancing by Isabelle, then watched in amusment as she started dancing seductively around Jack, who seemed to enjoy it a lot. She had spent a lot of her time being introduced to new people and catching up with old friends. Infact, she hadn't really talked to Alex much through the whole party. She had seen him doing shots with Zack at one point, but hadn't seen him since.

"Lexieeeee," a voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Alex. _Speak of the devil,_ Lexie thought. He was smiling weirdly and giggled when she turned around. "Come dance with me."

"I've been dancing all night," Lexie groaned. Which was true.

"Not with me you haven't," Alex whined and pulled her arm and lead her into the living room, where it was empty. She wondered how late it was, most people seemed to have gone home. She had no idea where Isabelle was. The most likely thing was that she had ran off with Jack somewhere. They were both very drunk.

Lexie had actually forgotten what Alex was like when he was drunk. He was kind of clingy and usually very horny. He wound his arms around her, pulling her close to his body and his hands were slowly sliding down towards her butt.

"Hands up," she said sternly and lifted his hands so that they were on her waist.

Alex pouted, "You're no fun."

"And you're very drunk," she pointed out.

"I am not!" he said, but giggled slightly as he said it. Who would have thought that Alex Gaskarth was a giggler.

"Maybe you should go to bed," she told him.

"Come with me?" he asked, grinning, while his hands held her even tighter.

"Not now," she said.

"Why not?" Alex said, sticking his bottom lip out.

Lexie laughed, "You're acting like such a child."

"But you love me anyway," he said, slurring his words slightly.

"I do," she told him sincerely.

"Well then if you loved me, you would come upstairs with me," he replied cheekily.

She groaned, "Okay. Give me five minutes."

Alex's eyes lit up and he practically ran upstairs. He was like a horny teenage boy, even more so when he was drunk.

Lexie walked round the downstairs rooms and saw that it was indeed, empty. She hadn't really been paying much attention to what was going on towards the end of the party and she looked at a clock and saw that it was 3am. Shrugging, she grabbed her phone from the kitchen and walked upstairs into Alex's room. She had only just closed the door when he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Someone's eager," she muttered when he let her breath. Alex just grinned and pulled his own shirt over his head, kissing her again. Maybe him being really drunk wasn't too bad after all.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

"That was sabotage!" Lexie yelled. Her, Rian and Alex were playing Mario Kart and Rian had just purposely thrown a banana infront of her car.

"It's part of the game," Rian said, shrugging.

"Whatever, I can still whip both of your butts at this," she said.

A few more courses later and Rian put down his controller pouting. Lexie had won every single one.

"I don't like your girlfriend," Rian said to Alex, glumly.

"Neither do I," Alex replied, putting his controller down too.

"Nice to know I'm loved around here," Lexie said, scoffing.

"Aw, you know I'm only joking," Alex said smirking, putting his arm around her and pulling her to him. He leant down and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Guys, please stop with the lovey-dovey stuff," Rian pleaded.

"You're just jealous because your girlfriend isn't here," Alex taunted.

"Be quiet, Gaskarth," Rian said, hitting him round the head.

"Ow!" Alex said, rubbing his head. Him and Rian then began a little playfight which Lexie found amusing to watch once she got out of the way. Then she got a text on her phone.

_Isabelle: Come upstairs please. I need to talk to you._

Confused, Lexie put her phone back in her pocket and walked out of the living room, to which the guys didn't seem to noticed. She went upstairs and headed for Isabelle's room, but as she walked past the bathroom, a hand shot out and pulled her inside, then closed the door behind her.

Isabelle was leaning against the door and she had make-up smudges all over her face, with her eyes slightly red and puffy.

"What's up?" Lexie asked shocked. "Have you been crying?"

"Lexie, I don't know what to do," Isabelle said, choking back sobs.

"What is it?" Lexie asked concerned. Isabelle never cried. Ever.

"I'm pregnant," Isabelle told her, then started sobbing even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, it's a cliffhanger.<strong>

**I'll try and put the next chapter up on Friday, but if not, it will be Monday. See you then!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Lie

"W - what?" Lexie asked stunned.

"I'm pregnant," Isabelle said again, putting her head in her hands.

"H - how? Who? When? I -" Lexie stuttered, unable to form a proper sentence or question. As soon as Isabelle had said it, Lexie was silently hoping that she was just going to start laughing and say that she was kidding. But Isabelle wouldn't lie or joke about something like this and the fact that she was crying made it even more real.

"Lexie, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do, or -" Isabelle stopped mid sentence and broke down in tears again. Lexie rushed forward and pulled her best friend into a hug. Isabelle cried in her arms and Lexie just held her as she did. Isabelle would explain when she had calmed down, for now, she just had to let her cry it out.

When Isabelle had stopped crying, she sat down on the edge of the bath and Lexie joined her.

"When did it happen? How long have you known?" Lexie asked.

Isabelle took a deep breath. "I took the test today. As soon as I saw that it was positive, I text you to come up here."

"Do you know who the dad is?"

Isabelle didn't say anything, just looked at the floor guiltily. "Izzy," Lexie said. "You can tell me."

"It's Jacks," Izzy confessed. "We slept together at that party we had a couple of weeks ago. We were both completely wasted, I didn't really have any idea what I was doing."

"But didn't you, uh, use anything?" Lexie asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, we did," Isabelle said. "But obviously it didn't work."

"What made you think you were pregnant?"

"Well I first noticed that my period was over a week late, but I didn't think too much of that. Then I got what is known as 'morning sickness'. To be honest, I just took the test so I could put the idea of being pregnant out of my mind, to reassure myself that that wasn't the reason I was like that. But obviously, it was."

"Are you sure it's Jacks?" Lexie asked.

"I haven't slept with anyone else," Isabelle said quietly.

"How many tests have you took?"

"Just one," Izzy replied. "Why?"

"Take another," Lexie said, getting up and getting another test out of the box. "It could have been a false positive, it's happened with women before."

Isabelle nodded and took the test from her hands. Lexie silently slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Lexie sighed, leaning against the wall. This was a big mess. She would help Isabelle with whatever she needed her to do, they were best friends, but what about Jack? She had no idea how he would take the news and Lexie was sure he wouldn't want the burden of a kid while being in a band.

The door opened again and Lexie went back into the bathroom with Isabelle. The test was sitting on the sink.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lexie asked.

"One minute," Isabelle told her, pulling the toilet lid down and sitting on it.

It was possibly the longest minute of Lexie's life as they both sat there in silence. Then Isabelle looked at her watch and said, "It's time."

Neither of them got up. "Do you want me to look?" Lexie asked.

Tears were welling up in Isabelle's eyes and she just nodded. Lexie got up and walked to the sink, picking the test up. She turned it over and looked at the result. It was positive.

She turned around to look at Isabelle and her expression must have said it all because she started crying again. Lexie quickly threw the test in the trash and went to hug Isabelle again.

"Haven't you and Jack talked about what happened at the party?" Lexie asked when Isabelle had stopped crying again.

"We have. We both kind of agreed that it was just a drunken thing and that we were going to remain friends," Isabelle said, sadness evident in her voice.

Lexie cocked her head to the side, studying her. "You don't just want to be friends, do you?"

"I like him, _really_ like him," Isabelle admitted. "But he obviously doesn't like me that much and now he's going to hate me because I'm pregnant. Oh my god, how am I going to tell him?"

"Don't blame yourself for this," Lexie told her sternly. "He's the one that knocked you up."

"But he is going to _hate_ me," Isabelle cried. "I can't tell him yet. I can't."

"You have to tell him eventually, he has a right to know."

"I know I do, but I can't tell him right now, Lex. I can't," Isabelle said, shaking her head in worry.

"Okay, it's fine," Lexie said soothingly. "Just wait until you've had your first scan or something, then. You only found out today, after all."

Isabelle nodded, exhaling in relief. "Promise me that you won't tell anybody."

"I promise," Lexie said sincerely, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Not even Alex," Isabelle told her. "Just keep it between us two."

"I promise," Lexie said again. "I'm not likely to tell Alex anyway, am I? He and Jack are like an old married couple, he'd end up blabbing to him."

Isabelle laughed, "Thank you."

"You do know that Jack is coming round tonight though, right?" Lexie said. "Well he's been round here most nights, but him, Alex and Rian are having some nerd-movie marathon. We're being forced to join."

"I know," Isabelle said. "I'll just try and be normal with him."

"Okay," Lexie said, trying to gather her thoughts up. "Do you want me to just go get some movies or something and we can just stay up here? I'm guessing you're not really in the mood to see the guys right now."

"That would actually be great," Isabelle said, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for," Lexie replied, hugging her again. "I'll always be here if you need me."

* * *

><p>Lexie and Isabelle spent the day in Isabelle's room watching girly movies and eating ice cream. It seemed to make Isabelle feel a lot better, but then when Lexie said they had to go downstairs to join the guys, her expression became sad.<p>

She put on a brave face though and after cleaning herself up a bit, she came downstairs with Lexie. The guys had ordered in some pizzas and they were getting beers out. Isabelle looked at her in alarm. They were all drinking and they probably assumed that Izzy would be as well, but obviously, she couldn't. Lexie led Isabelle into the kitchen where she made some fruit cocktails, non alcoholic.

She would tell them that they didn't want beer, so they were drinking them. None of them questioned it either when they sat down on the couch while Rian was getting the movies out.

Alex came and sat down on the couch, sprawling out and putting his legs on Lexie's lap. "Where have you two been all day?"

"We've just been watching movies and stuff upstairs," Lexie said, moving his legs to a comfier position on her lap.

"Well we're now going to be watching some old Batman movies if Rian would get his fat ass in here," Alex said, shouting the last part.

Rian came in then, followed by Jack who sat on the chair that was closest to Isabelle. She tried to keep her expression as calm as possible, but Lexie could tell that she was having a hard time not crying infront of everybody. Rian put the movie in everybody dug into pizza as they watched the movie.

Lexie wasn't really paying much attention to what she was supposed to be watching, just looking at Isabelle nervously the whole time. She looked like she was going to be sick.

Nobody seemed to notice though and the evening went reasonably well. It was just after the second movie when they had to have a break for Jack, as he needed to go pee. They kept up idle chatter while he was gone but Isabelle was still looking rather uncomfortable and ill.

"Dude, that is so not the right way!" Lexie heard Alex saying to Rian, but she wasn't paying attention to him. Jack had just walked back in, with his hands behind his back and a confused expression on his face.

"Um, guys?" Jack said. Alex and Rian shut up talking and looked at him. Jack turned his gaze to Lexie and Isabelle, then pulled one of his arms from behind his back and held something up. It was Isabelle's pregnancy test. They had left it in the trash, they didn't think to move it. _Oh shit,_ Lexie thought.

"Do either of you want to explain this?" Jack asked, looking concerned and confused.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" Rian asked.

Jack nodded, "It's positive as well."

Lexie shared a glance with Isabelle, who looked mortified. Lexie was sure that she had the same expression on her face as well. It was then that she knew what she had to do. Isabelle wasn't ready for Jack to know that she was pregnant yet, she would tell him in her own time. She was Isabelle's best friend and she would help her through this, so she spoke up.

"It's mine," Lexie said. Isabelle looked at her with a mixture of relief, sadness and confusion. She felt Alex freeze beside her and turned to look at him. He was just staring at her in shock. Infact, everybody was.

"It's yours?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yes," Lexie lied. She looked back at Alex who was still staring at her with wide eyes.

"You - you're pregnant? I got you pregnant?" Alex asked in horror.

Lexie felt incredibly guilty for making him believe this, but she had to protect Isabelle. When her and Alex were alone, she'd tell him the truth. She promised Isabelle that she wouldn't tell him, but she couldn't lie to him about something like this.

Lexie just nodded, looking down in shame. Alex's legs were then gone from her lap and he left the room, mumbling something that she couldn't quite understand.

"Are you really pregnant, Lexie?" Rian asked, leaning forward.

Lexie nodded, "I took the test this morning. It was positive."

"Woah," Jack said sitting down.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Lexie announced, getting off the couch. She gave Izzy a quick apologetic glance, then dashed upstairs. She went into Alex's room, where he was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked up when she walked in, but didn't say anything.

She crossed the room and layed next to him.

"So," Alex began. "I'm going to be a dad, I guess."

Lexie bit her lip nervously, "No you're not."

"What?" Alex asked, sitting up. She sat up with him. "But you just said downstairs that you - oh. It's not mine, is it? Have you fucking cheated on me?"

"What?" Lexie asked shocked. "No! Just let me explain."

"Explain then," Alex said, looking at her with an expression that Lexie couldn't quite read.

"You're not going to be a dad because I'm not really pregnant," she told him.

"Then why - oh, it's Isabelle isn't it?" Alex asked.

Lexie nodded, "She asked me not to tell anybody, but then Jack found the pregnancy test. I had to do something."

"Who's the dad?"

"Jack," Lexie said. "So that means that you cannot say a word. Not to him. Not to anybody."

"Isn't she going to tell him?"

"Of course she is. In her own time," Lexie said. "She only found out today, she's not ready to tell him yet. She thinks that he's going to hate her."

"Why would he hate her?" Alex asked confused. "He's completely head over heels for her."

"Really?" Lexie asked. Maybe the situation wasn't as bad as what she first thought. "But Isabelle told me that he said they should just remain friends..."

"Duh," Alex said. "He doesn't think Isabelle likes him back."

"But she does!" Lexie nearly yelled, then spoke quieter. "How do you know all this?"

"Jack told me," Alex said shrugging.

"Okay then," Lexie said. "But that doesn't matter. Isabelle doesn't want him to know yet, so you cannot say a word to anybody. It stays between us three, got it?"

"Alright, alright, I'm not going to say anything," Alex said.

"You better not. If you tell Jack, or anybody for that matter, then I'm never having sex with you again."

Alex laughed, then his expression turned more serious. "I love that about you, y'know."

"What? My threatening nature?"

He smirked, "I mean how much you love your friends. You're willing to do anything for them."

"Isabelle would do the same for me," Lexie said shrugging.

Alex shrugged, "Do you wanna go back downstairs?"

"No not really," Lexie admitted. "Think about it, you've just supposedly found out that I'm pregnant. I doubt we'd just go back downstairs and watch Batman after that revelation, do you?"

"True," Alex said, then layed back down, pulling Lexie down with him. She could sense a nervousness about him and turned to look at him.

"Do you wish that I really were pregnant?" Lexie asked.

"I don't really know," Alex admitted. "I was stunned when you said it, but a part of me was thinking 'Would it really be so terrible if you were?'"

"So do you want kids one day?"

"I do," Alex said.

"I do, too," Lexie told him. "But not right now."

"Yeah, I agree with that," Alex said and she felt his hand slip into hers. His palms were kind of sweaty. Was he really this nervous about talking to her about stuff like this? "What about marriage?"

"What about it?"

"Do you ever want to get married?"

"Of course I do," Lexie said. "I nearly did not that long ago."

"Well I'm bloody glad you didn't," Alex muttered and Lexie just grinned.

"Are you saying that you want to get married?" Lexie asked him.

"I would like to," Alex said, nodding. "One day."

"Then it's a good job we're in agreement on this, isn't it?" Lexie said smirking.

"Mm," Alex said. "It is."

She shifted closer to him and pressed her lips onto his, slinking her hands into his hair. She could feel him smiling under her lips and despite the drama that was surrounding them at the moment, she felt happy. Everything would work out. Somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be MondayTuesday.**


	15. Chapter 14: The Request

"Ugh, this is disgusting," Isabelle muttered. She had just thrown up for the second time within the hour and Lexie was helping out by holding her hair back. As the guys thought it was Lexie who was pregnant, whenever Isabelle needed to be sick, Lexie had to pretend like it was her that did.

"Izzy," Lexie began, then paused. She wasn't sure how to say it. "You've got to tell Jack."

Isabelle grimaced, looking up at her from where she was sitting on the bathroom tiles. "I know, but I'm scared."

"I know you are, but I can't keep pretending that I'm pregnant. I think they're going to notice when I don't start developing a bump."

"I'm sorry," Izzy said quietly. "I didn't mean for that to happen, but Jack found the test."

"And I protected you because you didn't want him to know yet," Lexie reminded her. "But you need to tell him. Now, preferably. Rian and Jack keep asking me questions about how I feel about becoming a parent. I can't keep lying. Alex is feeling the burden too. The guys keep asking him what he's going to do with the band, if he's wanting to stay at home when the baby is born etc."

Isabelle fidgeted guiltily. "I don't really know how to go about it though... how do I tell him that it's me that's pregnant and not you?"

"I don't know, Izzy," Lexie said. "Look, they're flying over to Europe for some festivals in a couple of days. Tell him before they go, that way you don't have to face him for a while."

"I can't do that!" Isabelle cried. "He'll be completely off focus for their whole tour thinking about it."

"He'll be fine," Lexie reassured her. "He's got the guys to help him. Do it. Today."

Isabelle sighed, then nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Have you had any weird cravings yet?" Jack asked. This was not the first pregnancy related question that Jack had asked her, and she felt incredibly awkward having to lie about each one. Alex didn't like it either and she could tell that he was getting super pissed off about it now.<p>

"Not really," Lexie said. "I think it's a bit um, early to be getting cravings and stuff."

"So you've just been getting morning sickness?" Jack asked.

"So far, yes," Lexie lied, shifting her eyes awkwardly to where Alex was sitting in the chair opposite her in the living room. His whole posture was tense.

"So, what about -" Jack began.

"Lexie, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Alex interuppted.

"Of course," Lexie said, just thankful to be away from Jack for the time being. Alex grabbed her arm and led her rather forcefully from the living room, upstairs into their room.

"I'm sorry, but if Isabelle doesn't tell Jack soon then I'm going to do it for her," Alex said as soon as he shut the door.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Alex," she said guiltily. "It wasn't meant to go like this... I just promised that I wouldn't tell anyone that she was pregnant, I never thought that I would have to pretend it's me."

"I'm not blaming you," Alex said, sighing. "You were just being a good friend. But she needs to tell him now. I swear, if Jack asks me how many times we had sex to get you pregnant one more time, I am going to kill somebody."

"He's been asking you that?" Lexie asked, half amused - half baffled.

"I kid you not," Alex muttered. "He hasn't stopped pestering me about our sex life. It's getting kind of creepy."

"Well what sort of stuff has he been asking?"

"Trust me, you really do not want to know," Alex said.

"Ugh," Lexie said grimacing. "Well I spoke to Izzy earlier, she said she'd tell him today. So she better stick to her word."

"Is she in her room?" Alex inquired.

"I think so. Why?"

Alex didn't answer her, he just left the room and she heard him walking into Isabelle's room. She waited a couple of minutes and then he came back in.

"What did you just do?" Lexie asked, warily.

"I gave her advice," Alex said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What kind of advice?"

"Well she doesn't know Jack like I do," Alex said. "I told her to take him out to see a movie or something, get some dinner and tell him then. Maybe even pour a couple of beers down him, he'll be more comfortable."

"You really think that will work?" Lexie asked skeptically.

Alex shrugged, "It should lessen the impact a bit. But either way, he's going to find out."

"I suppose," Lexie said, then sat down next to him. "If they're off out and Rian's out with Cass, what are we going to do?"

"We could order some food in and watch some movies?" Alex suggested.

"If I have any more pizza, then I will kill myself. It seems like that's all I've been eating lately and it's doing nothing for my figure."

Alex smirked and moved his hand to rest on her waist. "Your figure is gorgeous, there's nothing wrong with it."

"You're just saying that so I'll have sex with you later," Lexie teased, standing up, moving out of reach of his hands.

Alex paused. "Okay, maybe I'm just buttering you up a little bit. But I'm serious, though. Everything about you is gorgeous."

"You don't have to 'butter me up', I'd have done it anyway," Lexie said winking, then grinned. "Just wait till you see what underwear I've got on, later."

"Honey, you won't be requiring any," Alex said standing up, moving infront of her but she walked backwards away from him.

"Then you obviously don't know what I've got planned, do you?" she teased, cocking her head to the side, observing his reaction.

He moaned and tried getting close to her again but she kept backing away.

"Not while everyone is in the house," she scolded.

Alex groaned and looked at his watch. "But they're not going out for another two hours!"

"Well then you'll just have to wait, won't you?"

"I, uh, don't know if I can do that," Alex said awkwardly.

Feeling devious, Lexie just threw her head back and laughed. "I'm not helping you out with _that_."

"That's not fair," Alex grumbled. "You get me all horny then don't do anything about it? You're a terrible girlfriend."

"Deal with it!" Lexie said laughing and quickly left the room before he could say something else, though she faintly heard him calling out, 'I hate you' from his room.

* * *

><p>Lexie woke up the next morning feeling rather happy with everything in the world. She glanced over to where Alex was laying. He was still sleeping, his mouth slightly open. Even in sleep, he was utterly beautiful.<p>

She stretched her arms out infront of her and then jumped as she heard a loud noise from downstairs, which sounded like the front door slamming. This jerked Alex awake who looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" he murmured, his face still in his pillow.

"No idea," she said, then slid out of bed. She quickly put her underwear on and then went to find some decent clothes when she caught herself in the mirror. "_Alex._"

"What?" he asked, sitting up in the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"How many times have I told you to _not_ bite my skin? Who do you think you are, Edward freaking Cullen?" she said exasperated, gesturing to the purple marks on her neck.

"Ew no, I'm no sparkling princess," he replied.

She sighed, "Whatever. I'm going to cover these up before Jack sees and he starts asking inappropriate questions."

"Mm, kay," Alex said sleepily. "I'm going back to sleep."

She rolled her eyes and put her hoodie on, which covered most of her neck. She then went downstairs where she found Isabelle lying on the sofa.

"Did you tell him?" Lexie asked.

"No," Isabelle said with a sigh. "Well, I did but he won't remember me telling him. We went to the movies and then we ended up in a bar, where he got completely off his head. I tried telling him, I think he heard but he won't remember it, I'm guessing."

Lexie sighed, sitting down on a chair. "Well try again today. Just come right out and say it."

Isabelle nodded, "I'm not as scared about telling him now, for some reason. I'll do it."

"Good," Lexie said smiling. "Do you want any -"

She was cut off by the sound of the front door slamming shut again. She looked up as Jack walked into the room, looking confused and shocked. He sat down on the couch next to Isabelle.

"What's up?" Isabelle asked warily.

"It's funny, I had a really weird dream last night," Jack said, but he didn't look like he was in the mood for laughing. "I dreamt that we went out and then you told me that you were pregnant... I mean, that was a dream, right?"

Lexie suddenly felt very awkward being in the room but she also didn't want to draw attention to herself by getting up and leaving.

"It wasn't a dream," Isabelle said, biting her lip nervously. "It's true. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was late :**

**Next chapter should be done for Thursday!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Hardships

The room went silent. Lexie's eyes darted between Isabelle and Jack, waiting for one of them to say something.

"Is there any chance that -" Jack began.

"It's yours," Isabelle interuppted, assuming what he was going to say.

"Huh," was all Jack said. Then he fainted. Isabelle yelped in surprise as Jacks body flopped sideways onto her lap. He was completely unconcious.

"What do I do?" Isabelle panicked, arms flailing. "He's too heavy for me to push him off!"

"I don't know!" Lexie cried, just as panicked as she was. "I'll, uh, I'll go get Alex!"

Isabelle nodded, looking worriedly down at Jack who's mouth was hanging slightly open. Lexie quickly dashed upstairs into hers and Alex's room, where he was laying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. She prodded his back and tried to force him to roll over.

He groaned loudly, "What do you want?"

"Just get your ass out of bed," Lexie pleaded. "_Now_."

"What's up?" Alex asked, turning his face more to look at her.

"Your best friend has passed out," she told him and tried getting him to roll over onto his back again. "Now _get up._"

"What are you -?" Alex began.

"_Get up,"_ Lexie nearly screamed impatiently, then quickly went back downstairs where Isabelle was still stuck with Jack laying over her.

"What do I do?" Isabelle asked, worried.

"Well my boyfriend is useless, so we'll just have to try and shift him off ourselves," Lexie said, moving towards the couch. "Can't you just like, try and slide out from under him?"

"I've tried," Isabelle said. "But all of his weight is on me."

"Alright," Lexie said sighing. "I'll just try and pull him off you."

Lexie grabbed hold of Jacks limp arms and pulled, but then she let go and he just flopped down again. Exhaling with annoyance, she pulled again and Isabelle became free. She quickly got up off the couch and Lexie let Jack fall back down again.

"Well that was strange," Isabelle said in shock.

"How long do you think it'll take him to wake up?" Lexie asked.

"I don't know," Isabelle said, biting her lip. "I thought most people generally wake up straight away? That can't be normal... you just ragged his body about."

"He'll be fine," Lexie reassured her, though she wasn't all that confident. "Just wait for him to wake up."

"Why did he pass out?" Lexie looked up at the door as Alex walked in, only wearing his boxers. He glanced over the couch to look at Jacks unresponsive body and looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"I told him I was pregnant," Isabelle said. "Then he practically crushed me with his body."

"So is that why you were harassing me to get up?" Alex asked, looking at Lexie.

"Yes. You're his best friend, do something," Lexie said, gesturing to Jack.

"Um," Alex said, looking thoughtful. "Throw some water on his face or something. That should wake him up."

Isabelle shrugged and went into the kitchen to get some water. Alex sat down in one of the chairs, put his feet on the table and turned the TV on.

"Is he going to be alright?" Lexie asked, concerned.

"Oh he'll be fine," Alex said, waving away her worry. Lexie was about to say something else, but then Isabelle came back in carrying a jug of water.

"So what do I do?" Isabelle asked. "Just pour it on him?"

"Sure, why not," Alex replied, looking like he was trying to stifle a laugh. Isabelle looked at Alex for a second, as if deciding whether he was insane or not, then lifted the jug of water up and poured it over Jacks head.

As soon as the water splashed on his face, Jack jerked awake and looked around in confusion.

"What the fuck?" he spluttered, wiping his face on his t-shirt.

"You passed out," Isabelle told him, setting the jug down on the table. She then went and sat next to him on the couch.

"Why?" Jack asked, confused. Isabelle looked at Lexie helplessly, and Lexie silently got up. She tugged on Alex's arm and they both exited the room to leave them to talk.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Lexie asked nervously as they both sat down in the kitchen. "I mean, she's already told him twice..."

Alex laughed, "He'll deal."

"What about the band though?" Lexie asked.

"What about it?"

"Well Jack's going to be a dad, now! So, is anything going to change within the band, or..." Lexie trailed off.

"I don't see a reason why it should affect the band, to be honest," Alex said.

"But he's going to have a kid, that means more responsibility and with the amount of touring you guys do..."

"Izzy can always come out on tour with us during her pregnancy if she wants to, but I'm guessing she'd rather stay at home. We'll worry about the rest when she actually has the kid."

Lexie sighed, "I guess so."

Alex reached across the table and took her hand, "It'll all be fine, okay?"

She nodded, though she didn't really believe it. Everything was changing.

"Lexie, I was wondering -" Alex began, but he was cut off by Jack walking into the kitchen. Alex's hand flew out of hers and they both looked at Jack, waiting for him to say something.

He came and sat in one of the other chairs, looking dazed. "So, I'm going to be a dad, I guess."

"How are you feeling?" Lexie asked.

"I don't really know," Jack said. "Isabelle's gone to shower and get ready, we're gonna hang out today considering we leave tomorow for Europe."

"You might wanna sort your hair out then, dude," Alex said, gesturing to Jacks soaken hair.

"Oh yeah," Jack said, looking dazed.

"You're not okay, are you?" Lexie asked. "You've got that look about you."

"Well I'm shocked," Jack said. "But I'll deal. It's Izzy that has the worse end of this, she actually has to have the kid."

"What's going to happen between you two? Are you gonna get together or?" Lexie asked, leaving her sentence hanging in the air.

"I've no idea, we'll talk about it today, I guess," Jack said, then got up. "I'm gonna go get ready and stuff."

Jack left the kitchen and Lexie shared a glance with Alex.

"He's totally freaking out, isn't he?" Lexie said with a nervous chuckle.

"Totally," Alex said. "But he's doing his damn best to hide it."

* * *

><p>Alex and Lexie spent the day in their sweats playing video games, until Alex was forced to go pack his things for Europe, as they were leaving the next morning. Isabelle got back around evening time, but she looked a lot happier than she did before.<p>

"Where's Jack?" Lexie asked.

"He's gone back home, he needs to pack," Isabelle said, sitting down on the sofa. Lexie joined her.

"So," Lexie began. "How was today?"

"Good," Isabelle said with a grin. "Jack was totally freaked at first but we talked and I think he's okay now. Well, not totally okay, because hey, we're having a kid, but okay for now."

"That's good," Lexie said nodding. "So what's happening between the two of you? Are you getting together or?"

"We haven't really made anything official," Isabelle said with a little sigh. "But we may have made out a little... I don't really think two people can have a baby together and only stay friendly."

"I think the two of you will work out," Lexie said with confidence. "I don't think it'll be easy, but it'll work."

"I sure hope so," Izzy said, smiling. "What about you and Alex?"

"What about me and Alex?" Lexie repeated, slightly confused.

"Oh so he hasn't -" Isabelle said, then broke off. "Nevermind. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Lexie sat there confused as Isabelle walked out of the living room. What the hell was that about?

* * *

><p>Lexie got up early the next morning so that she could say goodbye to Alex and the guys before they headed off to Europe. Her and Isabelle weren't going with them; they were just doing festivals and stuff and it was way too much travelling, especially now Izzy was pregnant.<p>

When Lexie came down the stairs, all the band and crew were in the living room. Out of the corner of her eye, Lexie could see Isabelle and Jack standing close together, talking quietly. She went round the room talking and saying goodbye to the guys and then went to go see Alex.

He immediately pulled her into a hug, holding her tight and resting his head on top of hers.

"I'm gonna miss you," he said into her hair.

"Mm, I'm gonna miss you too," she replied, burying her face more into his chest.

"We'll be back in about two or three weeks though, so try and not have too many wild parties here while we're gone," he said lightly.

She chuckled, "Who would I invite to a party if all my friends aren't in the country?"

"That's a good point," Alex said and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Guys, we've got to go!" Matt shouted and Lexie pulled away from Alex and saw everybody now leaving the house.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Alex said. He brushed her hair away from her face, looking into her eyes. She could see the sadness in his and wondered if her eyes reflected the same thing.

"Not if I see you first," she replied with a small smile. Alex chuckled and bent down to kiss her lightly. Too soon, his mouth was gone from hers and then he left, leaving her and Isabelle alone in the house.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked as she came to stand beside her.

Lexie quickly scrubbed the wetness away from her eyes, "I'm fine."

She was then pulled into a hug by Isabelle and was grateful for it. Lexie had no idea why she was feeling like this. She knew that being with Alex would mean they were apart quite a lot and he was only going to be gone for a couple weeks... but it was hard. Still, two weeks was nothing compared to the five years they were apart, right?

"Don't be sad," Izzy said, patting her on the back. "You've got a whole two weeks with me."

Lexie laughed and unwound herself from around Isabelle. "That sounds fun."

"Hey, it _will_ be fun!" Izzy said grinning. "Although it's not like we can get drunk or anything... well I can't."

"I'm not interested in drinking anyway, don't worry about it," Lexie said.

"That's good for me, then," Isabelle said, then looked at her watch. "This is way too early for me to be awake, I'm going back to bed."

"I'm gonna stay up," Lexie told her and went and layed down on the couch in the living room. Was this really what it was going to be like? Having to say goodbye to him all the time? She knew that Alex would be more than happy for her to come out on tours with them, but she would feel like she was getting in the way all the time if she did. And there was Izzy... as she got further into her pregnancy, she wouldn't want to be living on a bus, she would want to be at home. As her best friend, she was required to stay there with her.

Lexie never thought that dating a guy in a band could be this complicated. Add in a pregnant friend and it just gets even messier. But she tried to remain optimistic. Things would work out. Somehow.


	17. Chapter 16: The Lovesick Feelings

"Okay, I've had enough." Lexie grudgingly pulled the bed covers from her face to see Isabelle standing over her looking very stern and exasperated.

"What?" Lexie grumbled.

"Quit moping around!" Isabelle cried and pulled the covers completely off her.

"You're lucky I don't sleep naked," muttered Lexie, sitting up in her bed.

"C'mon Lexie, you've been moping around for the past week since Alex has gone. Get your ass out of bed and do something productive!"

"I have not been moping around," Lexie mumbled, but she knew that Isabelle was right.

Isabelle sighed and sat next to her. "Look, I know you miss him but this is just something you're going to have to get used to. He's not going to be around all the time, he's in a band. He has responsibilities to that band."

"I know that," Lexie said. "But I've just got so used to being with him all the time lately and now he's not here... it's like I don't really know what to do with myself."

"Honey, that's not healthy," Isabelle told her. "I get that you love him, blah blah blah, but you've got to have some independance! Don't be one of those women that completely relies on their husbands to survive."

"I am independant," Lexie mumbled. "I try to be. And me and Alex aren't married, by the way."

"You might as well be," Isabelle said with a grin. "Now c'mon. We can go to the mall and have a girly day out."

"Can I get ice cream while we're out?"

"You can," Isabelle said, nodding.

"I'm in," Lexie said and went to go get ready.

* * *

><p>Lexie and Isabelle spent the day shopping and eating a lot of chocolate and ice cream. Lexie was actually really grateful that Isabelle dragged her out somewhere, it was good to get her mind off Alex. She just had to keep reminding herself that he would be back in 6 days.<p>

"By the way," Isabelle began over dinner. "I've got an appointment at the hospital for next Tuesday. Will you come with me?"

"A scan?" Lexie asked.

"Yep," Isabelle said. "I made it Tuesday because the guys will be back by then and I was going to ask Jack if he would come with me as well."

"I'd love to go with you," Lexie said. "Are you scared?"

"Funnily enough, I'm not anymore," Isabelle admitted. "I've always wanted to have kids. I'm having one a bit earlier than I planned, but hey, there's nothing I can do about that now."

"Have you told your family yet?"

"Shit," Isabelle muttered. "I probably should do that, shouldn't I?

"Izzy!" Lexie said shocked. "You haven't told any of your family yet?"

"Well I haven't spoken to any of them that much since we moved over here and I haven't really seen a good chance to," Isabelle said, shrugging. "I'll do it eventually though, don't worry."

"You're unbelievable," Lexie said, shaking her head but laughing all the same.

"I know I am, baby," Isabelle said, puckering her lips. She then had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Have you ever thought about having kids with Alex?"

Lexie paused in the act of eating another bite of her chicken. "Um, not really. We talked about it before, actually, but we've never discussed it properly."

"Do you want kids?"

"I do," Lexie said. "Alex said he does as well, but I don't think we're planning on having kids anytime soon."

"Would you ever get married to him?"

"I would very happily marry him," Lexie said smiling, then frowned.

"What's up?" Isabelle asked.

"Alex told me that he wants to get married but it's just..." Lexie trailed off, not sure how to say it.

"What?"

"I don't want to impose on the band, if you understand me. I mean, it's fine having a girlfriend being in a band, but having a wife? Kids? That's a lot more responsibility and I don't want to tie him down while the band is still young and they're still building up their success."

"I get what you mean," Isabelle said. "But I also think you're being an idiot. There's loads of people in bands who are married or have kids! There's Gerard Way, infact the whole of My Chemical Romance are married. There's Kenneth Nixon - he's got a kid - um, there's Dave Grohl. All their bands are going fine."

"True," Lexie admitted. "But I don't know, Alex is different. He's still young, after all.

"So? I'm having Jack's baby, aren't I? He's the same age as Alex," Izzy said. Lexie said nothing, so Isabelle continued. "Jack actually said to me that if I wanted him to, he would stay off tour for a while during the pregnancy and when the baby is born. But I told him no, I don't want to affect the band with this. He should just carry on playing guitar in All Time Low, except when he comes home from tours and stuff, he'll have a kid at home."

"Are you really okay with that though?" Lexie asked. "Him being away all the time?"

"Well we're not really together but yeah, I'm fine with him being away. He's in a band, so it's to be expected," Isabelle said, shrugging.

"I get what you're saying, I do, but I would find it really hard to do that," Lexie said, frowning.

"Well it wouldn't just be you feeling that, Alex would feel it too, being away from you. But if you two really love each other, you can make it through all that. Besides, if you have a baby as well, we can both be stay at home mom's," Izzy said grinning.

Lexie laughed, "That sounds very fun."

"You should just get pregnant now so I don't have to go through this alone."

"I'm fine, thank you," Lexie said. "No babies for me right now."

Isabelle shrugged, "Fine then. But if you got pregnant then we could make our babies be best friends. It'd be so fun!"

"You have a strange mind," Lexie mused.

"That's why you love me so much," Izzy said.

Lexie just laughed. She actually felt a lot better after having that chat with Isabelle, it put a lot of things into perspective.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Lexie woke up to a lot of noise downstairs. She was grumpy and confused at first, then she remembered what all that noise must mean. Alex was back.<p>

With a squeal of excitement, she jumped out of bed and quickly rushed into the bathroom. She made sure her hair didn't look too terrible and scrubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then dashed downstairs where she saw Rian carrying his suitcase into the living room, followed by Zack.

"Hi guys," she said, kind of breathless.

"Good morning, Lexie," Rian said cheerfully.

"How was the tour?" she asked.

"It was fantastic," he said, then turned as Zack went back outside. "He was just helping me bring my stuff in, he's going back to California before we go out on tour again."

"What about Jack?"

"I think he's outside. Isabelle came down before you did," Rian said, then he grinned. "And because I know you've been dying to ask - Alex is outside too."

"I have not been dying to ask," she said, but couldn't keep a straight face and just started laughing. "Okay, that was a lie. I am now going to go smooch my boyfriends face off."

"Have fun," Rian said chuckling.

Lexie went outside to the bottom of the drive where she saw Alex. She also saw Jack and Isabelle sitting together on the garden wall, but she wasn't focused on them. Alex turned around when she arrived and his whole face lit up. She practically ran up to him and threw her arms around his body with such force that he stumbled backwards a bit. He regained his balance though and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Woah there, girl," Alex whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you," she said, hugging him even tighter.

"I've missed you, too," Alex said and pulled back from her slightly so that he could see her face. He then moved his hands up to cup around her cheeks, then he crashed his mouth down onto hers, kissing her hard.

She made a little noise of surprise but kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck. She knew that she was probably being over-dramatic about seeing Alex - it had only been two weeks - but her heart had ached to see him again. She loved him so much.

Alex held her even tighter, kissing her more fiercely and she responded with just as much enthusiasm. She felt Alex bite on her lower lip lightly and she almost came undone right there. She had missed this and she didn't think she would ever get enough.

"Guys, please stop eating each others faces in front of us," Isabelle said, but she sounded amused.

Lexie broke apart from Alex, laughing. She unwound her arms from around him so she was just holding his hand and looking at his face, she noticed that his lips were red and his face was rather flushed.

"There are children around, guys," Jack said.

"No there isn't," Lexie said, looking at Jack like he was crazy.

"Yes there is," Jack said and pointed to Isabelle's stomach. "Here."

Lexie laughed, "You're an idiot."

Jack shrugged, "I'm an idiot with great hair."

"Whatever, dude," Lexie said, then turned to Alex. "D'ya want me to help you bring your stuff inside?"

"Nah, it's alright. I got this," Alex said, picking his case up. "If you wanna help, you can make me some pancakes."

"I'm on it," Lexie said with a mock salute.

* * *

><p>"Are you nervous?" Jack asked. Lexie, Isabelle and Jack were at the waiting room in the hospital, waiting for Isabelle to have her scan.<p>

"Not really, are you?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes," Jack said. He looked it too. Isabelle reached out and took his hand, squeezing it. Jack's expression softened and Lexie was about to cough to remind them that she was there, when the nurse came in the room.

"Isabelle Ménard?" she said. Isabelle took a deep breath and stood up. Lexie followed after her and Jack, where the nurse led them into a room.

"Hi there, Isabelle," the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Carter. Now just shimmy yourself onto here and we'll get this show on the road."

Isabelle looked like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or be frightened, but did as he asked. Lexie stood on one side of her and Jack stood on the other.

"Who are the extra people you've brought?" Dr. Carter asked.

"This is my best friend Lexie," Isabelle said. Lexie gave a little wave. "And this is, um -" Isabelle hesitated. What was Jack to her, other than the baby's father?

"I'm her boyfriend," Jack supplied in. "And the father."

"Okay, good stuff," the doctor said. He then pulled a monitor closer to them and grabbed the ultrasound thingy - Lexie had no idea what it was. "If you could just lift your shirt up for me?"

Isabelle pulled her shirt up to expose her stomach and the doctor got the weird gel stuff and spread it over her stomach.

"It's cold," Izzy said with a nervous chuckle. Lexie saw Jack give Isabelle's hand a reassuring squeeze and then the doctor began the ultrasound.

"Now if you look on this monitor," he said. "You will see your baby."

Lexie squinted at the screen, not really seeing anything. Was it just her who couldn't see it?

"Dude, I'm not seeing anything," Jack said.

Dr. Carter smiled and then pointed to something on the screen. It looked like a peanut. "See that peanut shaped thing there? That's it."

"Wow," Isabelle breathed.

"Would you like us to print a picture of it?" he asked.

"Please," Izzy said nodding.

"I'll be right back," Dr. Carter said and left the room. Lexie looked at Isabelle who was close to tears.

"Hey, you okay?" Lexie asked.

Isabelle nodded, blinking away her tears. "I'm just overwhelmed. Seeing this has made it more real. It's amazing."

"You're going to be a brilliant mother," Lexie told her smiling.

Isabelle blushed, "I sure hope so."

"You will," Jack said. "I'm confident that you will."

"How are you feeling about this?" Isabelle asked him.

"I'm not sure what I'm feeling," Jack said. "But I know that I have no regrets about this now. This is amazing."

"It is, isn't it?" Isabelle said, smiling. "We're going to be parents."

"I know," Jack said quietly then bent his head and kissed Isabelle lightly on the lips. Lexie suddenly felt like a third wheel, but she was happy for them.

They were interuppted by the return of Dr. Carter, who looked embarassed to have walked in on their little moment.

"Um, you can just get yourself cleaned up now. The ultrasound scans are waiting for you at the reception," he said.

"Thank you," Isabelle said and kissed Jack again. They truly looked happy together.

* * *

><p>"I'm really happy for Isabelle and Jack," Lexie said as she tied her hair up and layed down on her bed. Alex came out of the bathroom and layed next to her.<p>

"Mm, I am too," he said, but he looked distant.

"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting up and turning to face him.

Alex sat up too, "There's something I've been wanting to ask you."

"Go for it," Lexie said.

Alex turned around and got something out of one of the drawers in the bedside table. He then took hold of one of her hands and put something in her palm. It was a plain silver ring.

"Alex," she breathed, shocked. "Is this -"

"It's not a proposal," he said. "I was just wondering if you would wear this. Just think of it as a promise ring."

"But... why?" Lexie asked confused, staring at the ring in her hand.

"I figured you weren't ready to get married just yet," he said. "And this ring is just a way of saying that you're mine, that we're together. I'll wear one too."

"We don't need a ring for that though," she said.

"Lexie, I love you. I love you so much, it almost hurts," Alex said, eyes full of emotion. "I would marry you tomorow if I thought that you would do it, but I know you won't yet. So I'm asking if you'll wear this ring as just a way of showing how much I love you. That we're together."

"I love you too, Alex," she whispered, willing herself not to start crying. "And what you just said about marrying me - the reason I wouldn't is that I wouldn't want to drive a wedge between you and the band."

"You wouldn't drive a wedge between us," Alex said. "It wouldn't affect the band at all but I'm not asking you to marry me right now. I'm asking if you'll wear this ring as a promise that you're mine."

"I'll always be yours, Alex," she said and slipped the ring on her finger. With a moan of surrender, she got on her knees and flung her arms around Alex's neck, kissing him with all the passion she had inside her. Alex fell backwards so that he was laying down with Lexie on top of him and kissed her just as hard, while his hands were slowly lifting up the hem of her shirt.

The truth was, she would get married to him in a heartbeat but as she said, she didn't want to impose on the band. She knew that Isabelle had talked to her about it last week, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that the guys would hate her for getting their lead singer to be tied down to somebody. But this was enough. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the 'promise ring' idea from what Alex and Lisa actually have, so I have no like, 'creative claim' to that. I just think it's really cute :)<strong>

**Idk when the next chapter will be, but I'll try and update in the next few days.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Encounter

All Time Low were back out on tour again. Lexie and Isabelle went with them. Jack was reluctant to let Isabelle come with them being that she was pregnant, but she insisted that she went. She had no visible bump yet as it was only early in the pregnancy and she promised that as the months went on, she would stay at home for the rest of the time. Lexie also promised that she would stay with her.

Isabelle was actually okay with being on the road. The only thing was that she was responsible for the fridge being empty of food all the time. Apparently, she just had a craving for everything.

Lexie had a good time out on tour with them, but then something strange happened on the last day. She had just walked off the bus and was heading to the nearest store to get Isabelle some more cheese and crackers - she had been addicted lately - when a young girl stopped her.

She was average height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had that kind of obvious beauty and Lexie guessed that she must have been about 18-19.

"Hey, you're Lexie right?" she asked, studying her face which made Lexie feel kind of uncomfortable.

"Yeah," Lexie replied slowly. "Do I know you?"

"Oh, sorry no," the girl said laughing nervously. "I'm Valerie. I've always wanted to meet you in person!"

Lexie just stared at her blankly. How did she know who she was? Not sure of what to think about the situation, she just said, "Nice to meet you, Valerie."

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Valerie asked.

"I don't think you're crazy," Lexie said, then hesitated. "It's just... how the hell do you know who I am?"

Valerie laughed, "I thought you could have guessed. You're dating Alex, right? You two are adorable together."

Lexie looked at her, confused. "How do you know I'm dating Alex?"

"Every All Time Low fan knows," Valerie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She then looked at Lexie's right hand. "Ooh, is that the ring he gave you? He has one too, right? I've seen pictures of him wearing it."

"I'm sorry, but how the hell do you know all this?" Lexie asked, getting annoyed now and hiding her right hand behind her back.

Valerie's expression turned hurtful, as if Lexie had offended her. "Like I said, every fan knows about you two. Alex did write Remembering Sunday about you after all."

"I don't understand _how_ you know though," Lexie said again.

"Internet," Valerie said shrugging. "There's always pictures and stuff of you two on Tumblr."

"Well that's... odd," Lexie said, not really sure what to say.

"I'm sorry, I've totally freaked you out, haven't I?" Valerie said, biting her lip. "I thought you knew, y'know, that people knew about you."

"Well it's not like we were trying to keep it a secret, I'm just surprised at how much you seem to know," Lexie told her. Then she had a thought. "What do people say about me on Tumblr? I'm curious."

"Oh," Valerie said. "It's generally nice things, a lot of people like you guys together. Obviously you get the jealous fangirls that want to date Alex themselves, therefore they hate you for no reason, but yeah, most people seem to like you."

"That's good, then," Lexie said, smiling slightly.

"Look, I'm sorry for freaking you out," Valerie said. "I figured that you knew all the fans knew who you were."

"It's fine, don't worry," Lexie said, smiling kindly.

"Would it be weird if I asked for a picture with you?" Valerie asked. "I've actually always wanted to meet you in person."

"Um, sure," Lexie said and then Valerie got her camera out and took a picture of the pair of them.

"Thank you," said Valerie. "And again, I'm sorry for freaking you out."

Lexie chuckled, "It's fine. Look, I gotta go. See you around, yeah?"

"Bye!" Valerie called and Lexie walked off to go to the store. She bought the food that Isabelle wanted, not really paying attention to what she was doing. How did she know so much about them? It was kind of weird...

She retured to the bus and gave Isabelle her food, where she was laying in her bunk, and then went to go find Alex. She found him in the back lounge on his laptop. She sat next to him, crossing her legs, trying to think of a way to start the conversation.

"'Sup?" he asked.

"I just had a strange encounter with one of your fans," she said.

"What do you mean?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was walking to the store and this girl - Valerie - came up to me and started talking to me. She knew that we were dating. She even knew about the ring," she said, holding up her hand to show him. "It felt weird. I don't understand how people find all this stuff out."

To her surprise, Alex laughed. "You'll get used to it. People have extraordinary ways of finding things out these days."

"So it doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"Not really," he said, shrugging. "I mean, obviously I'd much rather my personal life remained personal, but people are bound to find things like this out. They know we're together. Big deal. It's not like they know where we live and they're going to take pictures of us through our windows."

"Didn't something like that actually happen to you, though?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Alex grimaced. "It did. She bought my address online, I still don't get how she did it."

Lexie laughed, "See! People could easily stalk us at home."

"They won't," he promised her. "Most of the fans all got together to hate on her for doing that, I don't think anybody else is going to be doing that anytime soon."

"But it just feels weird," she said, frowning. "I know that famous people's relationships are always a topic of conversation, but it just makes me feel that our relationship isn't as private as what I thought."

"It's not," he told her bluntly. "It's one of the burdens of dating an incredibly attractive rockstar."

Lexie laughed and lightly smacked him on the stomach, "You're so full of yourself."

"Can you blame me?" he said, grinning. "Does it really bother you that much though?"

"I don't really know," she said honestly. "I think I'm just more surprised than anything else."

"You'll get used to it," he told her. "I don't fully understand how people find this stuff out though - it's not like I've ever talked about you in an interview. I always get asked if I have a girlfriend, but I've never talked about you properly."

"Ashamed of me?" she teased.

Alex smiled slightly, "You know that's not the reason. I just let the people believe whatever they want to believe about my personal life, it doesn't matter to me. I don't see why I have to confirm who I'm dating and who I'm not."

"True," she said, then shifted so that she was sat with her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, do you have a Twitter?" Alex asked randomly.

"I do, actually," she said. "I haven't used it in forever though."

"What's your username? I'll follow you," Alex said, getting the search bar open.

"It's just 'LexieBrandon'," she said and Alex typed it in. Her last tweet was seven months ago. "That is a terrible icon. What was I thinking when I uploaded that?"

Alex laughed, enlarging the image. It was a picture of her from last Halloween - she was dressed as Sally from the Nightmare Before Christmas. Safe to say, it wasn't the greatest picture of her.

"Woah," Lexie said, noticing something else. "Why do I suddenly have nearly 20,000 followers?"

"How many did you have before?" Alex asked.

"About 200, I can't remember. I never used it much," she said, staring at the number in shock.

"This is what I mean about people finding stuff out. How did they all find your Twitter? None of us even follow you," Alex said.

"I have no idea," she said. "But I might start using it. After I've changed my picture, obviously."

Alex laughed, "I'll follow you."

"Well when you're done on there, gimme the laptop and I'll start using my account again," she said, getting up to go to the fridge for a drink.

"Sure thing!" Alex called to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this chapter didn't really serve a purpose, I just felt like writing it. Oh well.<strong>

**There's only going to be a couple more chapters left to this story and I'm still deciding on whether I'm going to write a sequel or not. Would you guys like to see one? Let me know!**

**Expect the next chapter within a couple days.**


	19. Epilogue

_7 Months Later..._

"Ugh," Isabelle muttered. "I'm getting so sick of needing to pee every five minutes."

_"_And I'm getting sick of having to practically carry you up the stairs," Lexie replied, just as irritably. Isabelle's due date was in two weeks and her stomach was now so large that she had trouble getting up the stairs by herself.

"It's not my fault!" Isabelle said. "Blame the damn baby."

"I can't blame the baby," Lexie said. "It's not even born yet. That wouldn't be fair."

Isabelle sighed and patted her large stomach. "I can't even see my feet when I stand up."

"Just two more weeks," Lexie reminded her.

"Yeah, two more weeks and then I'll have a baby to look after," Isabelle said grimacing.

"You'll be a great mother," Lexie said smiling. "How's Jack doing?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him for weeks, have I?" Isabelle said. "Well, they're back from tour tomorow so I guess I can see him then. It wouldn't surprise me if he was freaking out."

"Hmm," Lexie said. "I have a question: are you thinking about going to live with Jack, at all?"

Isabelle looked at her, surprised. "I hadn't thought of that, actually."

"Well Jack's just going to be round here all the time anyway and to be honest, we don't have room for all of you," Lexie told her.

Isabelle shrugged, "I'll ask him about it."

"Kay," Lexie said. "I'm going to get some ice cream, want some?"

"I think you know the answer to that already," Isabelle said grinning.

* * *

><p><em>1 week later<em>

"You ready?" Alex called from downstairs.

"One minute!" Lexie shouted back. She quickly put her earrings in and checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her and Alex were going out for dinner - there wasn't really an occasion for it, though. Alex just randomly asked her this morning.

She didn't have any idea how posh the restaurant was, but Alex told her to dress up a bit. So she just put on a simple black dress and heels, then curled her hair. It should be alright, though.

She grabbed her bag from the bathroom counter and went downstairs. Jack was sat watching TV with Isabelle - she couldn't really be left alone, not this close to her due date. She waved goodbye to the pair of them and went into the kitchen where she found Alex. He was wearing a suit - sort of. He had a proper white-collared shirt and black trousers, but he didn't have the jacket. He just had his usual leather jacket instead.

He smiled brightly when he saw her and said, "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him out of the house and into the car. They drove there in silence and it wasn't until Alex pulled up at the restaurant did Lexie speak.

"This looks... expensive," Lexie commented, raising her eyebrows. The restaurant had some French name and just by looking at it, you could tell that it wasn't going to come cheap.

Alex grinned, "It's fine. Come on!"

She climbed out of the car and held his hand on the way in, where they had to wait to get their table. A few minutes later, a waiter dressed in a very sharp suit came and showed them to their table, handing them menus. He took their drink orders and left.

"So," Lexie began, setting her menu down and looking directly at Alex. "Are you going to explain the reason for taking me out tonight?"

Alex put his hand over his heart and looked at her with an expression of mock-hurt. "A guy can't take his girlfriend out without their being an ulterior motive?"

"Nope," Lexie said grinning. "What is it you've done?"

"I have not done anything," Alex said, speaking rather slowly. "I am just being a gentleman, is that a problem?"

"As long as I'm not paying the bill, I'm not really complaining," Lexie replied, glancing down at the menu. "30$ for soup, seriously?"

Alex chuckled, "Don't worry about it, order whatever you like."

"Well then maybe I'll just order the most expensive thing on the menu," Lexie said, teasing.

Alex shrugged, "I'm honestly not bothered."

Lexie ended up ordering something that had chicken in it - she didn't really have any idea what it was - and Alex ordered steak. The food was actually really good, in Lexie's opinion and she had a really great time out with Alex. After they had ate, they just had another drink and sat chatting for a bit longer.

Then Lexie noticed that Alex started to look a little nervous and jittery. What the hell? He was fine five minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"What?" Alex asked, startled, as if she had caught him off guard. "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

Lexie just stared at him, eyebrow raised, waiting for him to say something else. She knew that he knew she didn't believe him, not for a second.

Alex sighed, "Okay, you were right. I did bring you out for a reason."

"Aha!" Lexie said grinning. "I knew I shouldn't have doubted myself. So, what is it you've done?"

"I haven't done anything," Alex told her and she could tell that he was being serious now.

"Then what is it?" she asked, feeling kind of nervous.

Alex cleared his throat. "So we've been back together for nearly a year now and I love you, Lexie. More than anything."

"I love you too, Alex," she said, smiling.

Alex laughed nervously, "Man, I imagined me doing this so much smoother."

"Doing what?" Lexie asked, confused. "Alex, I don't really understand what's going on."

Alex reached across the table and took her hand, rubbing circles into her palm. "Can't you guess? I'm really rubbish at this... Lexie, what I'm trying to -"

Alex was cut off by the sound of Lexie's phone ringing. She jumped in surprise and her hand flew out of Alex's. She gave him an apologetic look and he slumped back in his seat. Lexie got her phone out of her bag and saw that it was Jack that was calling. Confused, she answered.

"Hey Jack, what's up?" she said.

When he spoke, he sounded panicked. "Lexie, Isabelle's gone into labour."

"What?" she nearly yelled into the phone, then spoke quieter. "Are you serious? Where are you? What's going on now?"

"We were watching a movie when she stood up to go to the bathroom and her waters broke!" Jack said down the phone. It was then that she noticed that there was a lot of yelling in the background. "I'm driving her to the hospital right now so I really shouldn't be on the phone - but she wanted you to get here as soon as you can."

"Right. Yeah. Okay," Lexie said feeling shocked, not sure how to speak properly. "I'm on my way!"

Lexie hung up the phone and turned to Alex who was staring at her in confusion. "Get your car keys," she told him, standing up. "We have to get to the hospital! Izzy's gone into labour!"

Alex looked just as shocked as she felt and he stood up quickly, "Right, um, I'll pay the bill - go wait in the car."

Alex threw her the car keys and she dashed out of the restaurant and got into the car, feeling completely overwhelmed. Isabelle was due in a week - she was early. Lexie knew that it wasn't a big deal as it was only a week, but she hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

After what felt like forever, Alex came out of the restaurant and climbed into the car, heading for the hospital immediately.

"If I drive fast then we should be able to get there just at the same time as them," Alex said and pressed more on the accelerator. They got to the hospital a lot quicker than Lexie thought was possible - though Alex did break a few traffic laws to get there.

They pulled up in the car park and immediately ran in the hospital entrance, frantically looking around for a sign of Isabelle and Jack. Not finding anything, Lexie went to the reception where the woman told her that she'd just been taken down to the maternity ward.

Alex grabbed Lexie's hand and led her quickly down the corridors until after a lot of turns, they found the ward. Lexie was about to ask someone else where she was when Jack came running out of one of the rooms.

"Lexie," he gasped. "She wants you in here with her and fuck, she's nearly crushed all the bones in my hand."

Lexie turned round to Alex, "Will you be alright out here?"

"I'll be fine," he said and pushed her forward. "Now go!"

She nodded, taking a deep breath and followed Jack into one of the rooms. Isabelle was layed on a bed with her legs up in stirrups and her hair was stuck to her forehead in sweat. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Lexie walk in.

"Thank god you're here," she breathed. "I'm sorry for ruining your night out with Alex."

Lexie laughed lightly, "Don't worry about that. I'm here now."

She went to the right side of her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly, while Jack went to the other side. "What's happening? Where's the doctor?"

"He just went to go get a couple more nurses, she's not completely ready yet," Jack told her.

"It fucking hurts like a bitch already though!" Isabelle panted, face screwing up in pain.

"Izzy, don't panic," Jack said. "You're doing fine."

"That's all right for you to say, you're not the one who's going to be pushing a baby out of your vagina," she snapped.

Lexie looked at Jack and gave him a look that said, _She doesn't mean it_, but Jack seemed to get it anyway. Isabelle was stressed, she was bound to be like this.

The doctor came in then, followed by two nurses. He pulled up a seat and sat at the end of the bed and Lexie saw that his tag read 'Dr. Willow'

He put his hand under the sheet and Lexie could only guess what he was doing. "You're ready to give birth, Isabelle," he told her and the nurses passed him some tools - what they were, Lexie had no idea.

"Okay, I need you to push for me, okay?" The doctor said and Isabelle nodded, taking a deep breath.

Then she started pushing and let out a deafening scream. Lexie grimaced at the sound and at the pain in her hand - Isabelle was holding it so tight that she thought it was going to break. With a glance at Jack, Lexie could see that he was feeling the same thing.

About ten minutes and a lot of screaming later - it was over. Isabelle's head flopped back onto the pillow as she panted, exhausted. Lexie saw the doctor cleaning the baby up and wrapping he/she up in some blankets, while it cried.

"I'm so proud of you," Jack said quietly and kissed her forehead. Lexie smiled at her two best friends, feeling overwhelmed with emotions.

Isabelle chuckled lightly, "I'm fucking nackered."

"Do you have enough energy to hold your baby?" the doctor asked and Isabelle's head immediately snapped up and she looked nervous.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked.

"It's a girl," the doctor said kindly and handed her to Isabelle, who held her newborn baby in her arms.

Lexie saw tears slip silently down Isabelle's face as she held her daughter and she put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"She's beautiful," Lexie whispered. The baby had stopped crying and now looked like she was sleeping.

"Mm," Isabelle murmured. "She is, isn't she?"

"Lets just hope she gets her mothers nose," Jack muttered and Isabelle and Lexie laughed.

"Have you thought of any names?" Lexie asked.

Isabelle and Jack looked at each other, "We going with the one we talked about?"

Jack nodded and looked at Lexie, "We said that we would go with a name with a French descent - for Isabelle's family background. What do you think of the name Darcy?"

Lexie smiled, "It suits her."

"I can't believe I'm a mother," Isabelle said, looking down at her daughter as if she was made of gold - the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. "Oh that reminds me. Lexie, will you be the Godmother?"

"What?" Lexie asked, startled. "Really?"

Isabelle nodded, "Well who else would I have asked? You're my best friend, of course it was going to be you."

Tears welled up in Lexie's eyes and she hugged her best friend from the side, "Of course I'll be the Godmother!"

"Ask Alex is he'll be the Godfather as well," Izzy said. "It's only fitting if you're the Godmother and he's Jack's best friend, so..."

"I think he'll be happy with that," Lexie said smiling. "I'll go talk to him now and give you both some alone time."

Lexie left the room and walked out into the waiting room to find Alex. He was sitting in one of the chairs, flipping through a magazine. He looked up when she walked in and stood up to stand infront of her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

Lexie nodded, wiping away her tears. "She had a girl - Darcy."

Alex smiled, "It feels weird. I kind of feel like an uncle."

"You're not just an uncle," Lexie said. "You're the Godfather. Izzy asked us to be Godparents."

"Really?" Alex asked surprised and Lexie nodded in response. The next thing she knew, she was being held tightly in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder, feeling totally content with the world.

Alex wound her arms from around her and tugged on her arm, sitting her down in one of the chairs. He stayed stood infront of her.

"Alex, what are you -" she began.

"I wasn't sure when I should do this after we were interuppted earlier - not that I blame Isabelle for that - but I was thinking about when I could next have a chance to do it. But then I thought, fuck it, I was going to do it tonight - I'll do it here. I don't care that we're in a hospital," he said. Then to her utter astonishment, he got down on one knee.

"Alex," she breathed, "What -"

"Lexie Joanna Brandon," he said, eyes locked with hers as he got a ring out of his pocket and held it open. "You are the love of my life; will you marry me?"

She was silent for a few seconds, eyes darting between the ring in his hand and his eyes. "Of course I'll fucking marry you!" she cried and flung herself at him, almost knocking him over as she hugged him as tightly as she possible could.

She pulled back and sat on her knees infront of him. He took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her hand. She looked up at him and he was smiling from ear-to-ear. She grinned at him back, feeling happier than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

Alex put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her lightly and she sighed in contentment. This was what she wanted. Forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that is the end of this story. I know I said that there was going to be a couple more chapters, but I just fit it all into an Epilogue.<strong>

**I've decided that I will do a sequel and the first chapter should be up in the next couple of days, so subscribe to Author Alert if you haven't already & you want to read it!**

**Please review what you thought of this story & chapter - and I will see you guys in a few days :D**


End file.
